Finding love: Nina's story
by Carnivel101
Summary: Here is the sequel to: falling for you. This story will follow nina on her hunt for love and her highs and lows of falling in love. We will also see the other family in this story too.
1. Introduction

Authors notes:

Please don't begin reading this story if you haven't already read the first book; falling for you. As it won't make any sense.

Hi all! I'm back, this is a sequel to falling for you. Finding love: nina's story. we will follow nina thought her life as she finds love as an immortal human. We see nina struggle with her emotions until she finds her soulmate. There will be highs and lows in this story but eventually she will come out on top with everything she's always wanted. She will keep us updated with the rest of the family also, sometimes there will be povs from them but this is just mainly nina's story.

This story will pick up where we left off last time.

I'm hoping you will all like how I'm doing this one, I hope it works out. Anyways on with the show. Please review and let me know what you all think throughout the story as reading your comments really brighten my day and make me want to continue.


	2. January 2026

**Disclaimer; I only own the characters I created.**

* * *

><p><strong>January 2026<strong>

**Nina POV**

I arrived at the airport in new heaven, with a huge smile spread across my face. This was what I had wanted for so long now, I was doing this alone. Starting a fresh and becoming independent. As I made my way through the airport I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I had a small apartment only ten minutes away from the hospital with was handy. It was fully furnished and ready for me to move into, my vampire family had seen to that. I only had my hand luggage with me as all of my things had already been set here too, waiting for me to unpack them. My first shift at the hospital was tomorrow afternoon, so if I could get most of my things done tonight then I would be able to spend tomorrow prepping myself for work. It was only around four pm so I had plenty of time. Once I'd managed to get through the busy airport I hailed a taxi and gave him my address. It was only a short twenty minute drive, and cost me fifteen dollars.

Standing outside the apartment building, I opened my bag and pulled out my new set of keys. I unlocked the door and pulled my suitcase in behind me.

"Hello dear" a older women said to me.

"Oh hello" she smiled, and walked over to me from what looked like the mail boxes.

"Are you new here?" I nodded.

"Yeah I've just moved here today"

"Oh well welcome sweetheart. You will like it here, everyone is very friendly" I smiled and shook her hand.

"Thank you ma'am"

"Oh please call me June. Were neighbours now" I giggled.

"Well thank you June" I smiled once more before going over to the elevator and pressing the number 5. Once I was on my floor, there was three other doors. I was in apartment 107. Unlocking the door, I walked straight into the living room. I hadn't been here before, I'd only ever seen photographs so this wall new to me too. In my living room was a natural colour Bailey Jumbo Cord/Leather Effect Regular Two seated couch. The one I had picked out of a magazine a few months back with a matching love seat. In front of the couch was a light brown coffee table with a glass centre and in front of that was a stand holding a large flat screen TV, thanks uncle emmett I thought. There was also a book case in the room which looked like it held thousands of books. At the back of the room was a large window that looked out over new heaven. There was a large opening that took me into a sorta dining area, and that led into the kitchen, it wasn't huge but I didn't need a huge kitchen space. There was also a swinging door from the kitchen into the living room. There was a corridor that led from the living room, through one door in the corridor led me into my bathroom, it wasn't anything special. A toilet, bath tub, shower and sink exactly what I needed. And finally at the end of the corridor my bedroom, there was a large bed in there with two side tables and a large three door closet. I grinned then, I was my mothers daughter of course and I loved my clothes.

I spent most of my night unpacking things and moving things into the right place until my new apartment. My grandparents must know me better than I thought because on one of the kitchen counters were Chinese takeout menus. I laughed as I called up the takeout and ordered my dinner for the night. I ran myself a bath as I waited for my food to arrive. I put on my robe and tied my hair in a bun on my head. Just as I turned off the taps there was a knock at the door, rushing out and making sure my robe was done up tight I opened the door.

"Hi, thirteen dollars and fifty cents please" a man with dirty blonde hair said looking up from the receipt he smiled. I returned his smile and reached for my purse. Pulling out a twenty I handed it to him as he passed me my food.

"Eating alone tonight?" He asked counting out my change.

"Yep"

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be eating alone" I smiled awkwardly.

"Oh I don't mind" he shrugged and handed me my money.

"Have a nice night" I closed the door and sighed. Wow that was annoying. I opened my box of noddles and went straight for my bath. After I'd ate I put the box on the floor and enjoyed my soak until my cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

_'Nina! Why haven't you called me?' _It was mom.

"Oh I forgot, sorry I've been unpacking"

_'Did everything go okay? How's your flat? Is everyone being nice to you?'_ I laughed.

"Mom I've spoke to a number of three people, they were all fine. My flat is great and everything is fine" she sighed.

'_Im sorry baby. But you can't blame me for worrying'_

"I don't, so how's your house?"

_'Fantastic. It's exactly how I wanted it'_

"That's great mom. You'll have to send me some photographs so I can see it"

_'I will baby. Do you start work tomorrow'_

"Yeah"

_'Okay well call me when you get off, let me know how it goes'_

"I will. I'll speak to you soon mom, I'm just in the bath"

_'Oh well okay then. I love you baby'_

"I love you to mom. Tell dad I said hi"

_'I will'_ and then I hung up. I washed my hair and then got out. Drying myself off I put some sleep shorts on and a tank and let my hair dry by it's self. I watched TV for a while but at nine pm I decided to call it for a night and went and climbed into my new bed and fell to sleep.

At four pm I was in the hospital, dressed in my nursing clothes ready for my first day. I was just over seeing today seen as though it was my first day. I was following one of the head of department nurses Alesha around. Around halfway through my shift there was a women being brought in who had fell down a flight of stairs and had broken her leg. When the paramedics wheeled her in, I stood at the side and over seen the doctors taking charge.

"Nina?" I turned to see mark smiling at me.

"Oh hey! I wondered when I would be seeing you"

"I was wondering the same thing. When do you get off?"

"Eight, you?"

"Same. Do you want to grab some coffee or something?" I nodded.

"Sure that would be great" he smiled.

"well I'll meet you in the reception then" I nodded and grinned as he left.

"Old friend?" Alesha asked coming over to me pulling her gloves off.

"Sort of. He's a friend from college. He's dating my old roommate" she nodded and smiled. The truth was I always thought mark was kinda hot. The first time i met him I thought he was cute but once I walked in after he and Sarah as obviously been getting busy, she was in the shower and he was buttoning his pants back up. It was awkward to say the least but his body was Amazing! And I'd seen half the guys in the pack shirtless,what am I saying I've seen them all shirtless, non of them even own a shirt! But let me tell you, he could give some of them a run for there money!

My shift really dragged in after my conversation with mark. Alesha found it funny that my first day was kind of quiet, hopefully it wouldn't be like this all the time. At 8pm I went and changed back into my normal clothes and sighed out. Mark was already waiting for me and greeted me with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Shall we?" He said and I nodded smiling.

"I know a nice little place not to far from here"

"Great. I trust your judgement, you've been here longer than me" he laughed and we made our way to the coffee shop.

"I'll have a skinny latte please" I said to the waitress.

"Just a black coffee please" the women took our orders and went back to make our drinks.

"So what's new since graduation?"

"my niece and nephew were born"

"Really? Wow... Twins?" I shook my head.

"No my brother had a little boy and my sister had a little girl"

"Wow. So only you left to have kids now huh?" I nodded and held back a sigh.

"Got to find someone to have them with first" he laughed.

"too-shay" I smiled.

"Yourself?"

"Not much, I've been pretty busy working here. Finally got my apartment sorted out, it was a dump when I bought it but it was the only place I could afford... Oh and I don't know if you spoke to Sarah but me and her broke up"

"Wait... What?!"

"Yeah" he sighed "we'd been arguing for a while, before graduation honestly. She was being so demanding and mean"

"Oh I'm sorry. When did you guys break up?" I asked as the waitress gave us our drinks.

"The day before New Years"

"Oh that must of been rough" he nodded.

"It was. I had to work New Year's Eve and she was going off on one because I couldn't come down to New York and be with her. She claimed I wasn't coming because I had feelings for someone else and I couldn't be with them. So she said maybe we should just end things and I agreed. And that was that, I haven't spoken to her since"

"Oh I'm sorry. But why did she think you had feelings for someone else? Where you cheating on her?" I asked taking a sip of my drink.

"No! I'd never cheat on her, no matter what. She thought I had feelings for someone because I did, do? Kinda. it's confusing"

"Who?" I asked feeling nosey.

"Oh nobody that would be interested"

"Have you told this mystery person?"

"In a way" he said drinking his coffee.

"And what did she say?"

"She asked me if I had been cheating on Sarah" I thought about that for a moment and then looked up at him.

"What?" I said confused.

"Yeah... Sorry, I can't really help it. I'm not sure how I feel it's just well... Your beautiful, I've always thought it, and the more sarah pushed me the more I wished I was with you instead of her"

"Oh" was all I could manage as I hugged my drink with my hands.

"Please don't worry about it though, I don't want it to come between our friendship"

"It's okay... Really, I'm flattered honestly. I always thought you were kinda hot too" he smiled.

"You did?" I shrugged.

"Your not bad" he laughed.

"Well, if I think your beautiful, and you think I'm hot... Could I take you out sometime?" I had to think about this one. Sarah was my friend, one of my best friends. And you don't do that to friends no matter if they've broke up on good terms or bad, so I decided to play it safe.

"How about you come to my flat? I could cook you dinner? gives me a chance to use my kitchen and stop ordering take out" he chuckled.

"Sure"

"This isn't a date" I said pointing my finger at him making him laugh.

"Of course not"

"No... Just two friends, having dinner and enjoying each other's company"

"Exactly" I nodded and drank my drink. What was I doing?!

"So when is this 'not date' happening?" He asked.

"Well I've got work all week this week so that doesn't work out well. How about Saturday? I could do that" he smiled.

"Saturday... Where do you live?" I wrote down my address and passed it to him over the table.

"No way! How the hell do you afford to live here?" I chuckled.

"My grandparents. There not exactly short of cash" his eyes bugged and he nodded.

"You don't say" I giggled and we enjoyed the rest of our coffee and our catch up.

**_Saturday_**

It was around five pm on Saturday night and I was cooking a curry for myself and mark. This wasn't a date I kept chanting to myself thought the day. I'd dressed a simple pair of jeans and a nice top, my hair was just down and straight. See very causal I would not be dressing like this if I was on a date. I didn't even have a dinning room table, I had a kitchen island with stools on, so I guess we'd be eating there... You see no candle lit dinner, because this Is not a date. There was a knock at the door and I ran to get it.

"Calm down girl! Geez!" I mumbled to myself before opening the door.

"Hey" mark said grinning, he leaned down and kissed my cheek before I invited him in.

"Wow... Smells great in here" I smiled and shrugged.

"I learned to cook from my nana and mom. There really good" he smiled.

"Well if this meal tastes as good as it smells I'll be thanking your nana and mom for teaching you" I laughed and took his coat hanging it up. I walked into the kitchen and he followed me slowly.

"Great place"

"Thanks. It gets me by" I said stirring the chicken and sauce.

"And your view is fantastic" he said looking out of the window.

"Yeah I love the view" I said staring at mark, but he didn't see... Thank god. I served our meals and we sat down on the kitchen island and began eating. I was waiting for him to taste it first though.

"Oh my god! This is amazing" I grinned.

"Well thank you"

"Seriously! If you weren't working at the hospital you could of been a chef" I giggled.

"Well I wouldn't go that far but thanks" he smiled at me and I blushed looking down at my food and eating myself.

"So we've never really got to know each other Proberly before, tell me about your life" he said as we ate.

"Well there's not much to tell" lie "I have a older brother and a younger sister, as you know. There isn't much between us all in age so we all grew up together really. Growing up I was close to my older brother for a while" until he phased "and then we kinda got a little distant, he would always hang around with my sister and his new friends... He began popular"

"You weren't?" He asked.

"Well I wasn't hated or anything, I had a lot of mutual friends but my sister and brother are what you would class the popular ones, head cheerleader and jock the typical stereotypes" he chuckled and nodded.

"I guess me and my sister were never that close, we clashed. My mom claims it was because we were too alike but in my eyes we couldn't of been more different. Seriously, we don't even look alike. I look like my brother and dad, were as my sister looks like my mom. We have complete different interests and never really had anything in common" I chuckled. "I always knew how to piss her off something rotten It was great. I use to tease her constantly about a crush she had on her now husband... God that got me" he laughed as I continued.

"Anyways, growing up my moms always been more protective over me than my siblings"

"Why?" He asked.

"Oh um... I got sick as a child, the doctor found some odd things that could mean I could possibly one day get sick again and it may not end well so she use to like to keep me wrapped up in Cotton wool" which wasn't exactly a lie.

"And I really wanted to go to college but I didn't think my mom would ever let me, what I didn't know was my sister had already been accepted into college but she wasn't going to go if I wasn't aloud, that was the first big step we took together and I guess after that we kinda grew up and really started acting like sisters rather than my arch nemeses. She's my best friend now, and I tell her pretty much everything. She's what I always wanted us to be like growing up, I've finally got the sister I've always wanted" I said smiling to myself.

"That's great.. I'm really glad your happy" I smiled.

"Thank you.. Now yourself?"

"Well I was a only child for a long time, just me, my mom and dad. Then when I was ten my parents split and divorced. I had no clue why at the time but then I found out my dad had been sleeping with my moms best friend and boss. That didn't go down well. Anyways, my dad and Marisa got together and she soon fell pregnant. I was still young at the time but I remember my mom and her friends talking about it saying that Dylan who is my brother, well he wasn't my dads. Turns out my moms other friends son had slept with Marisa, and come to mention it Dylan looks a lot like her son. Nobody has ever questioned it though, my dad just carries on like Dylan is his even though he's proberly not. I doubt it myself. My dad and Marisa didn't last, but nobody expected them too. He ended up in another relationship with a women called Emma, they had a kid together too. She's called Ella, now she is my dads, she's his double... Kinda looks like me too. I don't think my dad and Emma will be together forever, there not suited plus there's a huge age difference"

"How long?" I asked.

"Twenty years" he said and I tried to look shocked, even though there was quiet the age differance between my dad and mom. Hell even bigger between annalee and embry but I suppose that didn't count in our world... Did it?

"Yeah, but those guys are still together now. And my mom has just had another baby, with her new husband. He's a good guy I guess... A little quiet for my liking my he's good to her and my little sister so that's all that matters"

"Well I'm glad your mom found happiness, and your dad even if you think it won't last" he chuckled.

"Thanks nina" I smiled and took our empty plates to the sink.

"Please let me do that. It's the least I could do after you cooked such an amazing meal"

"Oh no you don't have to do that, really. Come on let's go in the living room" I said gesturing towards the door. We spent what felt like days talking about each other and our lives. I didn't even notice the time until those commercials come on TV where there advertising things after all the program's finish, we'd even managed to finish off a bottle of red wine I had in the fridge.

"Wow is that the time?" He said looking at his cell.

"I know I didn't realise it was so late... Early? Oh you get it" he laughed and stood up stretching.

"I better get off. I've got a shift starting at lunch time" I nodded not feeling envious at all. It was my day off. I walked him to the door unlocking it and opening it.

"Well thanks for an amazing evening nina. I really enjoyed myself" I grinned.

"Yeah me too. It was really nice" he nodded.

"Well, maybe we could do it again sometime? And maybe next time I could call it a date" I blushed and shrugged.

"Maybe you could" he smiled and leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"Good night nina. I'll see you soon"

"Good night mark" I said before closing my door. Wow.


	3. February 2026

***disclaimer***

* * *

><p><strong>February 2026<strong>

Well I've been living in new haven for just over a month now and I was loving it. My apartment officially felt like home, my job was going fantastic and not to mention my extra special friendship with mark. We hadn't exactly labeled our 'relationship' yet because I'm not sure either one of us knew what was going on. We'd chat through the week as we passed at work, stealing glances every known and then. On the weekends either Friday or Saturday we'd do something together, sometimes it was a meal or the movies. Even just sitting in eating junk food and watching boring TV, but it was nice. He was nice. I felt content the way everything was right now and I guess that's why I didn't rush to label anything incase it scared him off. After all he had just gotten out of a three year relationship. he would always kiss me on the cheek or hug me at the end of the evening, not how you'd kiss your girlfriend, more how you'd kiss your mother or your grandmother but it was still a kiss at the end of the day. It was my off work today and cleaning up my apartment, I'd really been putting it off but today was the day. My music was playing as I vacuumed up the apartment I almost didn't hear the knock at the door. Rushing over I blew back a piece of hair that had fell down over my face and opened the door.

"Oh hey" I said and them was flooded with embarrassment realising I was only a tank top which was far to small and a pair of sweats.

"Hey sweetness" I giggled and leaned against the door.

"Can I help you? You didn't say you were coming over today?" He smirked at me.

"Can't I visit you without an ulterior motive?"

"Mmm it depends" he laughed and I moved away from the door. He followed me in closing it behind him.

"Well you see I was walking past a store today and I seen these and they reminded me of your beautiful face" I turned around to see him holding a bunch of white orchids.

"Oh there beautiful. How did you know I loved these?" I asked talking them off him and going into the kitchen.

"Lucky guess" I grinned at him and filled up a vase with water and putting the flowers in them on the kitchen island.

"I love them thank you" i leaned up and kissed his cheek before walking back into the living room.

"So what's the plans today miss black?"

"Not very much as you can tell" I said gesturing to the living room and the cleaning things.

"Yes I was slightly taken back by your casual wear. Don't think I've ever seen you so dressed down" I laughed.

"You've never seen me in winter then. I hate the cold" ironic right, my family are fricken vampires "if it's a frosty winter I'd rather say In curled up in front of the fire" he smiled.

"My dad has freaky body heat, he's always really warm. I've been told when I was a baby and I was Ill I'd want nobody but him"

"A daddy's girl then?" I shrugged.

"To a certain extent, I mean both me and my sister had him wrapped around our little fingers. We still do. But she was more the typical daddy's girl than I was"

"I'm sure you could have any man wrapped around your little finger" he said grinning.

"I'm not sure If I should take that as a compliment or not" he smirked at me shaking his head.

"Defonaitly a compliment. I mean your smile could make any man putty in your hands" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah so why aren't you?"

"Who says I'm not" I turned around with a hand on my hip and smirked at him.

"This flirty behaviour will get you no where"

"Oh I beg to differ"

"And whys that?"

"Because your flirting back" I frowned

"Am not"

"Oh yes you are" he said walking over to me.

"Oh no I'm not" he tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Are you not?" He asked his breath felt so warm on my face I almost melted.

"Okay maybe a little" I said and chuckled.

"I like you nina"

"Oh you do?" He nodded.

"Mmhh, I do. And I think you like me back"

"Pft. Why on earth would you think that?" He smiled

"Because whenever I give you a compliment you blush" he said smoothing his thumb over my cheek.

"Whenever you see me you can't help but smile" I held back a smile, he seen it and grinned.

"And your flirty behaviour with me is absolutely despicable" he said with a chuckle.

"I don't flirt" I whispered.

"Oh you don't?" He breathed

"Nope" I said back. He was so close I could feel his warmth.

"You don't know what I'd give to kiss you right now" he said smoothing the back of his hand over my cheek.

"Then do it" I said staring at him. He cupped the side of my face and leaned down and pressed his warm soft lips to mine. This kiss wasn't how you'd kiss your grandmother or mother. It was how you've kiss your girlfriend. He didn't use his tongue or anything but the kiss still held passion, one hand cupping my face and the other wrapped around my waist. He pulled back leaning his forehead on mine.

"I've wanted to do that for a while"

"Why did it take you till now to do it then?" He laughed lightly.

"Guess I was nervous"

"You've got nothing to feel nervous about" He smiled and I returned it before laughing.

"Why are you laughing"

"I've just kissed you"

"Yes you have" I just laughed again.

"Was if a funny kiss?"

"No. No it's just I didn't expect this, when we first said we'd have to meet up back when we graduated I didn't imagine kissing you In the middle of my apartment whilst I was busy cleaning" he shrugged.

"Well I'm glad it happened" I nodded biting my lip.

"Me too"

"I wana take you on a date" I laughed.

"We go out like every weekend"

"Yeah but this time I want it to be an official date" I grinned and nodded.

"Okay"

"So tonight?"

"Okay" he smiled.

"I'll pick you up around six. I'll see you soon miss black" he said before leaving. I couldn't help but let out a little squeal. I decided not to carry on cleaning and took off for a shower. Once I was out I dried my hair and straightened it, it was kinda too short at the minute to do anything else with it. I grew it last year and it started to curl at the ends, but I did not want curly hair I wouldn't suit it at all. Both my mom and annalee do but I would not so I cut it back down to shoulder length and this is how I like it. I was still February and cold so some of my skinny jeans on and a v neck jumper which only showed a little cleavage and I put my black stiletto heels on, I love my shoes. By the time I'd re done my makeup at least three times it was six o'clock and mark was here to pick me up.

"Hey... Wow you look great" I grinned and grabbed my bag.

"Thank you. I wasn't sure wear we'd be going so I figured this would do" he nodded.

"Yeah it's just fine" I smirked and locked my door.

"I like your shoes" I laughed.

"I'm no expert but I don't think the first thing a guy would notice would be...My shoes, even though I totally agree" i said as we reached the elevator and I pressed the button.

"I wouldn't normally mention it, but your not all that tall, and with these on it makes you closer to my height plus they make your calfs look great" I smirked and shook my head as we stepped into the elevator.

"Well if you like these you should see my actual shoe collection. Every women from my moms side is like crazy for shopping, expect my grandmothers, they aren't that fussed but my aunts, mom, sister and myself, well let me just tell you we won't be short of a new outfit anytime soon" he chuckled.

"I can tell, I don't think I've ever seen you in the same outfit more than a couple of times" I nodded.

"It's the way I was brought up. If my aunts had there way after one outfit it would he thrown away, but I'm my mothers daughter and were aren't as... I want to say shallow but there my family" he laughed and shook his head.

"I get it, plus it's nice wondering what outfit I'm going to be seeing you in" I rolled my eyes and he flashed me his winning smile... Such a player. Once we were outside we hailed a cab and he took me to a new resteraunt in town. Once we were seated the waiter gave us our menus.

"wow this place is really nice"

"Yeah I read about it the other week and I thought... Mmm I no who I'd like to take there"

"Oh and have you took her yet?" I asked smirking over my menu.

"I decided I'd take her tonight. She's pretty amazing you know"

"Oh I know" I said and he laughed. We both ordered stake and kept the conversation light and flowing throughout the meal. When it came to the bill, we both argued who was paying but I gave in not wanting to hurt his pride and let him buy it even though I could afford it. We began walking back towards my apartment, at first in silence until he surprised me by linking my fingers with his.

"I've really enjoyed myself tonight nina" I grinned and nodded.

"I have too, I guess I never imagined that I would be going out on a date with you" he shrugged.

"Me neither to be honest, but I'm glad I have. Your really sweet and I do really like you" I blushed and smiled.

"I really like you too" he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, making her smile up at him. When we reached my apartment, i leaned up on her toes and pressed my lips to his.

"I'll see you soon okay? And thank you for tonight... It's been amazing"

"Defonatily soon. And I agree, good night nina" he said before turning and heading back downstairs. I unlocked my door and let myself in, grinning like a fool at how happy I was right now.


	4. March 2026

***disclaimer***

* * *

><p>I had been dating mark for just over a month now and things were going fantastic. He really was everything I hoped for. He was such a gentleman, we went out almost every other night, or if we weren't out he would come here or I'd go to his. We hadn't quiet got round to um... Consuming the relationship yet but we had got close, real close. It was always me who would stop it, it wasn't that I didn't want to do it with him, believe me I did... I guess I'm just a little more nervous than I'm letting on. Mark was great about it all though he just kept telling me whenever I was ready, and he wouldn't do anything I didn't want him too which kept me very happy.<p>

I hadn't been home since moving here three months ago but I had spoken on the phone and skyped them all regularly. The next time I'd see everyone would be may when Jett and Eliza are getting married. Were all flying out to the isle of Esme for there wedding, it isn't a big affair only family, however my mom did tell me that mark is more than welcome to come because he's my boyfriend but I'm not sure yet, I haven't mentioned it too him so if I decided I don't want him there I wouldn't have to tell him. It's not exactly that I don't want him to come, it's the fact I'd be introducing my very human mortal boyfriend to my family of vampires and werewolves. I'm not worried that they would hurt him or anything, it's just some of them can maybe me a little imitating. Like my dad and Jett, I mean there well over six foot in height and practically bulging with muscles. My grandpa Edward and uncle emmett could come across a little scary too, I mean they were built like houses! Not to mention my sister and aunts they could be quiet intimidating too if they tried. So I was still on a maybe on bringing mark with me too the wedding, we'll just have to wait and see.

I was going to marks apartment today, he was cooking us a meal rather than going out which would be nice. I left my apartment at around five pm and got a taxi too marks. I was going to make it my mission this year to start learning to drive, I didn't see it as a must when I was still living at home but now I'm here pretty much by myself it would he handier if I could drive. When I arrived, I headed inside and got the elevator up. Marks apartment was only on the third floor so it didn't take long until I was knocking on the door.

"Hey beautiful" he grinned and pecked my lips.

"Hi" he let me in and I took of my coat hanging on the pegs by the door.

"What we having?" I asked smelling the air and smiling. It smelled gorgeous.

"It's my moms recipe. Spicy chicken wings"

"Really? Well it smells so nice" he nodded

"If I've made it correct, then it will taste nice too"

"Good" I said smiling, we both headed into the kitchen. He'd set the table, putting flowers and candles on it.

"Aw, this is so cute" he smirked and blushed a little.

"Just don't tell anyone ok? You'll wreck my reputation"

"Oh of course not" I said rolling my eyes and smiling. When he served the chicken wings, they were just how they smelled. Fantastic. For desert he served chocolate fondue with strawberries and marshmallows.

"You know, your a really good cook" I told him as we walked back into the living room.

"Why thank you, I do try" I was about to sit down, but he caught me hand pulling me back to him and catching my lips in the process. I was a little taken back but melted into the kiss.

"Mm what was that for?" I mumbled with my eyes still closed.

"Just wanted to kiss my beautiful girlfriend" I grinned, leaning up on my toes to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Well that is absolutely fine with me" I told him before kissing him again. His lips working with mine, we both ended up stumbling back into the wall, but we still didn't stop. I wouldn't say I was in love with mark, at least not yet, it as more like I would love him but at the moment I guess I just cared for him a lot! And I mean a lot.

Our kissing kept going, and I could feel his reaction to me. The first time that happened I freaked a little obviously embarrassing myself but now i kinda liked the fact i was attracted to me, I guess it gave me the boost I needed. We were way past our usually stopping point by now, his hands were all over me but for some reason I just didn't want to stop. I wanted him just as bad as he wanted me.

"Nina. You don't have too, you know that right. I'll wait if that's what you want" he told me, pulling back and leaning his forehead on mine. I really couldn't hide my smile, this guy was so sweet, I put my hands on his face and pecked his lips.

"I don't want to stop" I told him, his eyes locked on mine and looked unsure.

"Please. I don't want to stop anymore" he nodded and smiled.

"You don't have to beg sweetheart, you've got me" I giggled when he scooped me up in his arms and carried me into his bedroom. Oh god this was really happening.

When I woke up, I groaned and rolled over. Opening my eyes I noticed I wasn't in my bed, hell I wasn't even in my apartment. And then It hit me, oh yeah I'm at marks. Holy shit I had sex last night I thought to myself. I was laying by myself in his bed with the covers wrapped around me. The bedroom door opened and mark walked in with only his boxers on.

"Oh your awake" he said coming over to sit on the bed and handing me a cup, filled with coffee.

"Yeah, thanks" I said before taking a sip.

"Are you okay?" I nodded.

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure? Your not sore or anything" I smiled and ran the back of my hand over his cheek.

"I'm perfect ok? Don't worry about me" he nodded and I leaned forward and kissed him quickly.

"Do you want some breakfast?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Sure I could eat" he smiled and left the room. I got out of bed and then realised maybe I was a little sore, I wasn't in a lot of pain, just a little stiff but it would ware off I guess. Slipping my underwear back on, I put on marks shirt which had been dumped on the floor last night. I headed into the kitchen and mark was grinning at me.

"Well you look very sexy in my clothes" I smirked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Shut up" I turned away and blushed. Sitting down at the kitchen island, I admired mark as he cooked our breakfast, I was only pulled out my trance when there was a knock at the door. He turned around to cast me a confused look, but why would I know who it was this isn't my house! He turned the stove down and headed to the front door, I decided to ease drop a little and walked over to the closed kitchen door to listen in.

"Sarah" oh shit! Oh fuck! It was Sarah! Wait... Why was Sarah here? I was practically jumping round the kitchen panicking, I mean what would I say? Oh I stopped by for breakfast and lost my clothes on the way so mark gave me his shirt... Mmh sure.

"Hi mark... Sorry for just stopping by like this, I was in the neighbour hood visiting friends, so I thought I'd stop by and see how your doing"

"Oh uh okay. I'm good"

"That's great... So have you seen much of nina? I called her last night but she didn't answer I was going to go visit her too" oh fuck.

"Oh, um sorta, you know how it is... Were both pretty busy"

"Oh yeah sure, sorry but are you ok? You seem a little jumpy"

"Oh um I'm ah... I'm fine" oh no he hesitated. Great.

"Do you have a friend over mark?" He asked, she sounded light hearted about it, but I couldn't see her face.

"Something like that" he muttered.

"Oh..so who's the lucky girl?"

"Oh nobody you know" he said quickly. Please just leave Sarah.

"Don't I get to meet her? I mean I want us to be friends, I'm sorry for how I treated you when we were dating. I want us to move on and be mature about it"

"Oh well that's great Sar"

"So where is she then"

"Sarah, are you sure? I mean I don't want this to be awkward"

"Then don't make it awkward silly, come on were adults let's act like it" oh my god, I need to hide. Everything went quiet and I ducked down behind the kitchen island.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked looking down at me, smirking slightly.

"Hiding from your ex girlfriend, my friend!"

"She wants to meet you"

"She already has before"

"I know that, but she doesn't know it's you. She wants to meet my new girlfriend, now come on"

"No"

"Come on neens, she'll think it's weird if you don't meet her. Don't make me drag you in there" I glared at him but he just smirked. I huffed and stood up.

"It won't be as bad as you think... Trust me" he whispered as we stood by the door into the living room. I nodded and looked up at him.

"I do" he smiled and pecked my lips before pushing the door open and we walked into the living room. Sarah was looking down at her phone and mark cleared his throat as I hid behind him.

"Sarah, this is my new girlfriend... But I think you've both done the introductions before" he moved to the side, revealing me, I couldn't quiet make her eyes... Why I don't know I mean they'd been broken up over a month before he started dating, and it's now been three months since they spilt up so really I should be in the clear.

"Nina" she squeaked, I finally met her eyes and she didn't look angry more shocked.

"Hey sar" I said at a whisper. She finally straightened up and her face lost it's look of shock and became normal again.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time" I gulped waiting for the fireworks.

"I'm not mad" she said and I went wide eyed.

"Your not?"

"No. I mean, sure I'm not thrilled but I guess I kinda expected this to happen, I knew he always had the hots for you and I know he's not bad looking" I half smiled and she walked over to me and hugged me.

"Really nina I'm not. I hope this doesn't make things weirded with us. I'm in town for two weeks, maybe we could meet up for a coffee or something?" She asked when she pulled away looking at me. I nodded.

"That would be great sar. I've missed you"

"Aw I've missed you too neens" finally I was smiling and so was she. I hugged her again and see mark over her shoulder, he looked kinda odd, as if he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Well, I'll call you this week alright" I nodded.

"Okay I see you soon" she smiled and turned around.

"Take care of her mark" she said pointing her finger at him.

"Of course I will" she nodded and left closing the door behind her. I stared at mark in shock for a minute.

"I swear were in a alternate universe" I giggled and turned to walk back into the kitchen.

"Come on this is great silly" he laughed and followed me in so we could enjoy our breakfast together.


	5. May 2026 (part one)

***disclaimer***

**this is is just part one of the wedding, and her two weeks with the family. I'll try and update again later on today so we aren't wait too long, that goes for both of my current story's too. Thanks all xo**

* * *

><p>It was now may, and myself and mark had been dating for three months, my family had been really pestering me to bring him to jett and Eliza's wedding so they could all meet him so finally after weeks of going back and forth on the idea, I was now sat on the airplane with mark next to me, flying to Brazil so we could meet up with my family and get the boat over to the island.<p>

Since my grandparents honeymoon the cullens had changed a lot on the island, of course there was still the huge villa home, which would be bride Central and where jett and Eliza would be spending there time. There was three other smaller not exactly small but smaller than the first villa now build on the island. In the first villa would he where all the Cullen side of the family would be staying. In another there where my parents and the few members of the pack who had came along plus Eliza's mom and brother. And then the last house was for myself, mark, annalee, embry and of course baby Jorgie who wasn't so much of a baby now, she was now six months old but annalee says she has the development of an 8month year old due to her being slightly more advanced. It was the same with cole, he was 8months old and his development is around 10months old. It was fair to say I'd missed them both so much, I couldn't wait to see there tiny little faces again.

Mark was really happy when I asked him if he wanted to come to the wedding with me, he was even happier when I mentioned it was on an island of Brazil. We were going for a week on the island, then I was going to spend a week back in forks while mark was going to spend a week with his family in Florida. We'd both be back in new haven in just over two weeks and returning to our usual sceduals so it was going to be nice to able to relax for a while.

When we landed, we had to hurry throughout the airport and the baggage claim until we finally got into the arrivals lounge, when I seen a man in a suite holding a sign saying 'black' I recognise him as harry, the man who drove my sister and embry around on there wedding day.

"Hey harry, didn't expect to see you here In rio. Coming to another wedding?" He smirked.

"Hello miss black. It's good to see you again, and when your family are paying I simply cannot refuse... I hope that didn't sound to forward" I giggled and shook my head.

"No it was okay, If I was you I'd think the same thing" he nodded and took my bag from me as we made our way throughout the airport to the doors.

"Are you family like billionaires? Seriously I know I've asked this before but we have a frickin' driver!"

"There not... Billionaires no. There just not short of money" he nodded and mumbled something I didn't quiet catch but I knew he was great full for me bringing him here, for free I might add. When we got to the car, I was pleased it wasn't anything too flashy.

"Did you have a pleasant flight miss black?" Harry asked as we began driving.

"I did thank you, and please harry. It's nina" he met my eyes in the rear view mirror and seen my serious look and nodded.

"Thank you" he nodded simply.

"We will be there in around half an hour. Just relax" and we did, I leaned back into marks arms and began to drift off. I was only woken up when the car stopped. We were at the docks where our boat would take us to isle Esme. I shot out of the car and ran, the first person I collided with was my mom, of course.

"Moma I missed you"

"Oh baby girl!" She said practically squeezing me to death, but I didn't care I'd missed her too much. She pulled back and took a look at my face.

"Are you okay? How was your flight? Did you find harry ok? Where's mark?" She asked me all at once making me laugh.

"Moma I'm fine, my flight was great, I found harry straight away and mark is right... Here" I said as mark came over to us with our bags.

"Nice to finally meet you. I'm Renesmee, nina's mom. But you can call me Nessie" they both shook hands.

"Mark, but I'm sure you already know that" he said slightly awkwardly, mom nodded and smirked.

"That I do" suddenly I was wrapped up in a warm hug by my favourite man ever. Daddy.

"I missed you" I whispered with my head buried in the crook of his neck as the tears started to show.

"I missed you too baby girl. Are you okay?" He asked practically squeezing me to death.

"So okay" I told him. After more hugging he lowered me onto my feet and met marks eyes over my shoulder.

"I assume your taking care of my daughter?" Mark nodded quickly.

"Of course I am" dad nodded once and shook marks hand.

"Well it's good to meet you" dads hand shake was firm and a little strong.

"Yo-you too... Sir" mark stuttered. Both myself and mom both slapped him arm.

"Jacob!" Mom warned.

"Dad" I moaned rolling my eyes. He chuckled and stepped over to mom wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey if I can't be the scary dad then who am I?" He asked smirking. Mom reached up and kissed his jaw.

"Your mine, that's who you are" he grinned down at her and kissed her lips.

"Oh man. I haven't missed this" I muttered. They both pulled apart and smirked at me.

"Oh sure you have. Now come on everyone's on the boat" mom said grabbing my hand and pulling me along. Dad and mark both grabbed our bags. The first person I found was the person I wanted to see almost as much as mom and dad, annalee.

"little sister" I whispered, approaching her from behind as she was hunting through one of the many bags. She turned around and wrapped her arms around me.

"Nina oh my god! I've missed you"

"Missed you too" I told her hugging her back. When we pulled apart we were both grinning with fresh tears.

"Where's your baby!" I demeaned making her giggle.

"Downstairs with jett and embry" she told me just as mark got on the boat.

"Oh and this... Must be mark" she asked raising an eyebrow and I nodded.

"It's so nice to finally meet you" annalee said smiling, he returned it.

"You too, your nina's sister?" She nodded.

"Yep" annalee then turned to me and smiled.

"He's nice, well done" I swear I almost chocked.

"Um.. Thanks" I said awkwardly.

"What he is" I blushed.

"Annalee your married!"

"Yeah married, not dead!"

"What's wrong? Embry not fulfilling your needs?" I teased making her blush.

"Embry fulfils everything I need thanks..." I burst out laughing as did she.

"Can we please stop this discussion, father on the boat!" Dad said putting his hands over his ears.

"Sorry daddy" myself and annalee said in sync. Mark smirked at me but I tired to ignore it.

"Now give me my niece and nephew!" I whined.

"Come on then" she took my hand and led me down a spiral staircase, to a smaller cabin. Inside was jett, embry, quil, Claire, Eliza and the babies, cole, Jorgie and Anna.

"Nina!" Jett wrapped his arms around me swinging me around.

"I missed you" I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. It hadn't quiet occurred to me how much I missed my siblings until I seen them again now.

"Jett this is mark... My boyfriend" I told him giving him a warning glance. He smiled past me and held out his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you. I'm jett, nina's brother"

"Nice too meet you too" mark said taking jetts hand. I grinned to myself, and by passed everyone as annalee dragged me to the far end of the boat where the baby's where. I could hear jett introducing him to the others, I was glad I hoped they'd get on. When we reached the couch type seats at the back of the room, Eliza was sat chatting to Claire. Anna who had turned one in December just gone was sleeping in her mothers arms. And the two I were mainly looking for where both wide awake and playing on a mat on the floor surrounded by toys.

"Oh my gosh!" My hands flew over my mouth and tears in my eyes.

"There both so big!" I cried as annalee chuckled behind me. Eliza grinned and rushed over to hug me.

"Did you get here ok?" I nodded.

"Yeah it was great" I said sniffling a little. She released me and I crouched down in front of Jorgie and cole.

"Jorgie, cole" annalee said coming to sit next to them. They both looked up from what they where doing and Jorgie grinned instantly at the sight of her mother, crawling over into her lap before picking her stuffed toy back up.

"Cole who's that?" Annalee asked, he turned to me and stared for a moment.

"Nia" I gasped and smiled.

"How does he know who I am?"

"Jett. He's had an obsession with teaching him who everyone is with photographs" I nodded

"What about Jorgie?" Annalee shrugged.

"She's getting there, she's not so good on the names but she knows to call me and embry mommy and daddy which is good. Oh and she knows Coles name too but those two are inseparable so I didn't expect any less" I smiled at Jorgie and she shuffled in her moms arms pressing her face into her chest.

"Oh come on sweetie, this is your aunt" annalee tried turning her around but it wasn't working.

"She's becoming a little shy at the moment and very attached. Screaming if she can't see myself or embry" I nodded knowing that she was just going through a phase, hopefully by the end of the holidays she will be more comfortable around me.

"Here baby girl, I brought you something" annalee hunted through the baby bag by her and pulled out a pink clear Pacifier and soft plush blanket. Jorgie took them greedily and looked like she was going to settle down for a nap.

"Embry" she called over, he was over in a flash but not before giving me a hug and welcoming me back.

"Will you take her? She's tired and she'll be more happy falling asleep keeping warm?" He nodded.

"Sure, come on my little lady bug" the nickname he had for Jorgie was so cute. Jorgie was such a cute child as well, only being six months old she was still fairly small, but her mental growth was faster than a normal six month old baby therefore she was learning things sooner. Her hair was thin and fairly short, it came just past her ears and was a cross between annalees hair colour and our mothers. Her eyes where huge and dark brown and her eyelashes were very long. Her skin was a beautiful light Carmel colour, not quiet as russet as Coles but that was just because annalees skin was more fair. I turned around as embry walked back over to the guys with his daughter, her face was nestled in his neck her blanket clutched in her hand as she slept soundly.

"Pay?" A little voice came from in front of me. I looked around to see cole pushing a toy truck towards me. Cole was now eight months old, and once again his mental growth was faster than others, as I'd been informed he was started to say new words all the time and was beginning to learn to walk. His hair was ticker than jorgies and black. His skin was russet but not quiet as dark as jetts because of Eliza's skin and his eyes were also the same Gorgeous brown as jorgies.

"Pay?" He repeated again. I knew he meant play, baby voices where just so cute.

"Okay cutie, what do you want to play?" We went on like this, playing with all his toys as I multitasked and caught up with annalee, Eliza and Claire. It was an almost two hour and a half boat trip to the island so the time we got there it was close to midnight. When we got off the boat, there were several jeep cars waiting for us, obviously courtesy of the cullens. Everyone took one each for who was going to which house and we all headed to our designated houses tonight because tomorrow would be a busy day, it being the Eve of the wedding and all.


	6. May 2026 (part two)

***disclaimer***

**hi all! okay firstly I'm sorry if this isn't how you expected this chapter to be! it's been really hard for me to write as I'm currently struggling with this story so please review I could do with the spurring on honestly. Anyways hope you guys like it.**

**see you soon xo**

* * *

><p>Waking up the next day I felt better and more refreshed than the night before, mark was still sleeping soundly next to me and I could hear annalee and embry talking downstairs and also the distinctive cry of my niece. Climbing out of bed I pulled on my dressing down and headed down the stairs to see embry at the cooker, annalee sitting at the table and Jorgie sat in a high chair at the table mushing up banana into her mouth and hands.<p>

"Morning all"

"Hey" annalee said grinning before taking a sip of her coffee.

"morning neens, want some breakfast?" I grinned at him.

"Would love some" I came over to the table and sat down next to annalee.

"Sorry if she woke you up last night" annalee told me with an apologetic look. I frowned.

"She didn't"

"Oh well that's a relief. She's teething again, we were up most of the night with her" now she mentions it she does look a little tired, so does embry actually.

"Aww poor baby" I cooed and annalee smiled a little.

"Yeah, I've gave her some medicine and she's got teething jell on her gums so she should be okay" I nodded.

"So where's mark?" She asked smirking

"Asleep" I said rolling my eyes.

"Did we tire him out sister?" I blushed.

"No. I wouldn't do that, not here with all the super-hearing"

"Firstly, I know some of us have good hearing but nobody out of this household would able to hear you. And secondly don't let me and embry stop you, because you sure as hell wouldn't be stopping us, however she does stop us" she said pointing to her adorable little baby.

"Yeah if she wasn't my daughter, I'd be accusing her of coc-"

"Don't finish that sentence" annalee said holding her hand up.

"Sorry baby" he said innocently and kissing her cheek before setting a two plates on the table, one In front of myself and one in front of annalee. We started eating and around ten minutes later mark came downstairs.

"Morning babe" he said before kissing my cheek.

"Morning everyone"

"Morning" annalee and embry said in sync and then smiled lovingly at each other. Blergh. Is that what's it like to have an imprint, everything's so sickeningly cute. I would rather have what me and mark had anyway.

"I've saved you some breakfast it's under the grill" embry told mark and he nodded smiling. Once we were all sat round the table we began a light conversation as we enjoyed breakfast on the first day of our holiday, when jett arrived.

"Good morning little sisters" he said before kissing my cheek and then annalees.

"Good morning cutie pie" he kissed jorgies head.

"Good morning you too as well" he said to embry and mark before taking a slice of my French toast and sitting down with us.

"Your very happy today... It just seems wrong" embry said sarcastically.

"Well I am getting married tomorrow, what's not to be happy about. Oh and you two better hurry up and get to my villa. Eliza's having a field day with aunt Alice, honestly I wouldn't be surprised if there was some blood spilled"

"Sure we'll go get ready now and head over, where's cole?" Annalee asked and as soon as Coles name was mentioned jorgies head shot up.

"Co?" She said in a tiny voice that made my heart melt, it was the first time I'd heard her say saying and it was the cutest thing ever.

"He's with mom and dad... Hey Jorgie, want to go play with cole?... Can she?" He asked looking up from his niece to annalee who nodded.

"Sure, her bags in her room, be a good brother and get her ready for me will you? Embry you can tidy up down here, whilst myself and nina get ready and go and save Eliza" I turned to mark.

"And you can come upstairs with me, to keep me company while I get ready" he grinned and I rolled my eyes. We all went about our tasks and mark laid back on the bed while I rummaged through my case.

"So by company you really meant keep you company huh?" I smirked.

"Yes I really did mean company, I've got a busy day today. If and only if, your a good boy I'll see if we can keep each other company tomorrow night, after the wedding"

"Oh that sounds promising" he said grinning and I giggled.

"Okay so what's the weather like today?" I asked and stepped out onto the balcony.

"Okay it's really hot, but it's not that sunny" I frowned a little a tan on this holiday would of been great. I found a crop top, some jean shorts and some silver sandals. Once my morning routine was done, I scrapped my hair up into a messy bun and stripped out of my pyjamas.

"Damn neens, you trying to kill me" mark said smirking as he came out of our bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Hey it's your fault?"

"How's this my fault? I came in here, our bedroom I might add. Innocently and here you are naked!" He came and wrapped his arms around my waist as I struggled to get into my bra.

"Behave will you!" I giggled smacking his hands away.

"Tomorrow. And I did say if you were good!" He held his hands out and pouted.

"I'm sorry" I laughed.

"It's ok" and pecked his lips before getting fully dressed.

"Okay I'm leaving, I'll try and call back and see you again today. Please try and have fun with my family, there all not that bad trust me. Maybe you should talk to Kaine he's pretty new to us too"

"Kaine?"

"Yeah he's annalees ex boyfriend, he's here with his new girlfriend Leah... Shes a friend of the family"

"Wow isn't that a little weird?"

"Honey, you don't know the half of it" he rolled his eyes.

"How am I suppose to know who Kaine is?"

"Oh he's gorgeous! You'll know" I said with a smirk

"He's what?" His eyebrows raised, I giggled.

"Joking baby, he's British. Won't be hard to find"

"Sure whatever"

"Be good" I warned pointing a finger at him "bye" I called as I closed the bedroom door behind me.

"So if he's a good boy?" Annalee said to me who was standing at the top of the stair case making me jump.

"Shit. See i knew you could hear! That's exactly why were not having sex-"

"Who's not having sex?" Jett said with a frown who was standing holding a pink bag in one hand at the bottom of the stairs as embry was cooing over Jorgie.

"Annalee" I said pointing at my sister.

"Nina" she said back in a accusing tone, pointing right back at me.

"Ew and ew" he sat shaking his and muttering something as he walked away, it sounded oddly like 'why couldn't I have gotten a brother' but we both ignored him. He loved us. He couldn't deny it.

"Say bye to daddy" annalee called as she walked over to Jorgie and embry.

"Bye my sweet little angel, daddy loves you and he'll come and tuck you in later my little lady bug" Jorgie grinned and tapped embry over the mouth.

"Da" she said laughing.

"Kiss?" He asked and she leaned down and kissed him making a 'mmwahh' noise. Annalee picked her up and hooked her onto her hip as I grabbed her bag from jett.

"Kiss?" Embry asked annalee raising his eyebrows, I didn't see her facial expression but she compelled and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Bye baby love you" she called as we headed out of the house and straight onto a white sandy beach. As we came around the corner we could see mom and dad playing with cole in the sea. Mom was sitting down on the sand smiling and taking pictures as dad was sat in the shallow water with cole sitting in front of him making sandcastles. I smiled at the sight, it must be nice for them to actually get to see a child grow up slowly, because i know my mom grew up really fast and then we all grew fast too but with there grand kids they could savour it.

"Hey" mom said grinning as soon as she saw us.

"Hi" we called as we reached them. Cole turned around and smiled when he saw Jorgie.

"Gee pay Id me nd nana nd granda" his vocabulary was coming on a lot better than jorgies was but there was two months between them both. Jorgie giggled and started kicking in her moms arms.

"Co!" She was screamed whilst giggling. Annalee sat down on the sand and pulled off jorgies little t-shirt, shorts and shoes leaving her with her diaper on.

"Stupid jett didn't pack her a swimming outfit, so I'm just going to leave her like that ok? She's got other clothes In this bag too and everything she'll need" mom nodded and took the bag.

"Sure honey, we've got it" she reassured her and took Jorgie from annalee and gave her to dad. He sat her In between his legs so she was facing cole, she was still a little young and small to leave her to sit like cole was plus apparently she had a habit of putting things in her mouth, last thing we needed was sand in her mouth.

"Okay moma will see you later baby girl" annalee said waving at her daughter. Jorgie grinned and waved back.

"Ma" she called making annalee grin with pride before we headed up to Eliza's villa. When we arrived you could hear distinctive yelling from inside as suddenly Rosalie and grandma Bella appeared In front of us.

"You two better get In here" we shared an odd look and headed inside to see Eliza and Alice yelling at each other in the kitchen area.

"Damn it Alice! This is my wedding!" Eliza yelled.

"Yes the wedding I have planned young lady!"

"I don't care, tomorrow will run how I say"

"Whow!" Annalee said and attention was turned to us.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Oh your dear aunt here has decided, that tomorrow we all need to wake up at six am for my four pm wedding" annalees eye practically bulged out of her head.

"No way aunt Alice! I have a baby to work around plus not to mention she's teething"

"She has a father, annalee" Alice stated.

"Yes I'm fully aware she has a father Alice, but I'll be staying here tonight and my daughter will be staying with me. Embrys never done a full night by himself before and I'm not going to make him start now because you want us up at six am. The wedding isn't until four pm the earliest we need to start getting ready is eleven am the latest being one pm" Alice looked to me for help.

"Sorry Alice I'm with these two on that, no way your getting me up at six am" she huffed.

"Fine! And you" she said pointing at me.

"You better hope your bridesmaid dress fits, I had to go off the measurements for annalees wedding so, god help me if you've put weight on"

"Alice chill out I haven't, now where is this bridesmaid dress?" Alice's mood instantly changed and she grinned and began pulling me up the staircase closely followed by everyone behind us. We were pulled into the master bedroom which I assumed was Eliza and jetts bedroom because there was half unpacked suitcases everywhere, an unmade bed, glass of water on the side, some pills and a baby monitor.

"Sorry about to mess" she mumbled trying to straighten things out. Alice walked over to the smaller bags hanging on the bathroom door and pulled the first one down and handed it to me.

"This is yours, get in there and try it on" she handed annalee the second and told her the same thing, the third one was for Claire. She'd be over soon. We went into the bathroom and stripped down and put on our dresses, they really where lovely. Purple, no straps they came to our knees and flared out with a white sash around the middle. We walked back into the bedroom and everyone was grinning.

"There lovely Alice really, you've done a good job once again" she grinned and clapped her hands.

"I know" she chimed "now take them off I don't want them wrinkled up, I'm going to take this dress to Claire since she hasn't turned up yet, and I'll be back shortly. Bella, Rosalie let's go" Alice grabbed the dress and marched out of the room followed by grandma Bella and Rosalie, wow she really would of been great in the war. We changed back into our normal clothes and hung the dressed back up and came to sit on the bed with Eliza.

"I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow" she said grinning like a fool.

"I know! And to our brother! Where really going to be family"

"I know!" She squealed before we all started laughing.

"I'm just so excited, I love him so much it hurts me to think about ever loosing him. He's my world you know?" Me and annalee grinned at her.

"Aww you two are so cute" annalee said smiling as did I, we spent around half an hour chatting about the wedding when something caught my eye.

"What are those for?" I said pointing at the pills on the bedside table.

"Oh it's just birth control... Aren't you on it?" She asked frowning I shook my head.

"No"

"Oh... I just thought you and mark-"

"We are" I confirmed and she nodded.

"So your just using condoms?" Annalee asked and I nodded.

"I wouldn't, they tend not to work" both myself and Eliza started laughing.

"Somehow I don't think marks going to melt the latex but thanks for the heads up sis"

"But seriously, you should think about going on birth control, so much easier" Eliza told me and I nodded.

"Yeah I'll maybe ask grampa Carlisle about it or something, I know he gives it to mom and annalee right?" I said looking at my sister and she nodded.

"All our body temperatures are different, even mine. therefore going to a doctor would be dumb they'd think we were ill or something" Eliza nodded.

"Sure, I get that" we spent most of the afternoon having a girly chat and a catch up. At four pm mom and dad brought cole and Jorgie back, we had dinner together and mom headed back over to her villa with dad to get ready for tonight. Eliza and annalee got ready quickly and took there kids for a bath while I took my time to get ready, all the girls were coming over tonight to celebrate Eliza's last night before she got married. At 7pm both cole and Jorgie were tucked into bed together watching a Disney movie. Everyone would take turns checking on them plus half of the women there would hear them if either of them got distressed.

By half 7, myself, annalee, Eliza, mom, grandma Bella, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Claire, skyler, Leah, Rachel and Eliza's mom, Joanna. Emily and Kim where here too but they stayed back at the villa too look after the other kids there was Annabelle who was the eldest of them all at thirteen years old, Emma who was twelve and Annabelle's best friend, Isaac who was eleven, Sarah and William at nine and Luke at seven. Anna was here too but Claire brought her over and put her in with cole and Jorgie, she was only one after all. We didn't exactly party hard, but the drinks flowed easily and we spent the whole night having a good girly catch up and we all really enjoyed ourselves. All the girls headed home at around midnight, but myself, annalee and Claire all stayed with Eliza since we were the bridesmaids. The next morning I was awoken by a crying baby in the room next door to me, I'm assuming it was Jorgie because I could hear annalee hushing her. I rolled over and I must of fell back to sleep because I woke up again at half past ten. I got up and headed downstairs, the whole house was official bride Central. Alice, grandma Bella and Rosalie where breezing around the room setting everything up to get us ready, mom was dressing cole while Jorgie played on the floor by her feet, Eliza was on the phone to someone, and annalee and Claire were eating I decided to join them.

"Morning" I mumbled and grabbed an orange from the bowl in the middle of the table and began pealing it.

"Hey! you excited?" Annalee asked with enthusiasm. I shrugged.

"Sure I guess... Who is she talking too?" I asked motioning over to Eliza.

"Dad. Apparently last night, jett got a little too drunk, and is really feeling the after effects today"

"So why is she on the phone to dad?" I asked confused.

"Because, she was worried about today, him being too hungover to turn up or something, dads just kinda calming her down... Ah... Now she's on the phone to jett, see everything's ok" I nodded.

"Typical jett" annalee nodded and laughed. We finished our breakfasts and it was time to get ready. Rosalie took myself, grandma Bella took annalee and Alice of course took Eliza. Mom was keeping charge of the kids downstairs, my hair was kinda short so Rosalie finished doing my hair and makeup pretty fast so she did Claire after me and then we were all ready and waiting on the dresses. It was a little early to get dressed into them yet so Esme made lunch for us all and we all sat around and ate for a little while. When it got to 3pm we all dressed Into our dresses and everyone looked amazing, especially Eliza, this was the first time I'd ever seen her dress and she looked stunning. Her mom and Scott arrived and they were both taken back by how amazing she looked. Scott was the closest male in her life apart from jett, and she didn't have a father so he was giving her away today which everyone thought was super sweet. When it got to five to four we headed down to the beach so see everyone sitting on the white gloss fold out chairs, the sun was setting over the sea, giving the sky a red/purple colour. The isle was covered in rose petals with candles in lanterns at the end of the seats and there was a tent with see through white curtains at the end where they would get married. The music began and mom walked down with cole first, I could see him struggling to get to his dad obviously because he'd just spotted him but mom tried to keep him calm. Claire walked down the isle next. then myself and then annalee. Finally it was time for Eliza, jett turned around with a huge grin on his face as Scott led Eliza down the isle. They never took there eyes of each other once. When they reached each other Scott kissed Eliza's cheek and went and stood with his mom when Carlisle who was marrying them began.

"We have gathered today in the love of friendship and family to celebrate the blending together of two lives. As Jett and Eliza come before you here today as two, they will leave this place as one, united in marriage. As family and friends, each of you has played some part in bringing them to this moment and in various ways will continue to support and contribute to their relationship. We solemnize this unique time in their lives and make it meaningful by entering into it in an attitude of respect for their deep commitment to each other.

jett and Eliza, you realize that in a greater sense no other person or officiant can truly marry you. Only you can marry yourselves. By your commitment to love each other, and to work with all your hearts toward creating an atmosphere of care and respect, and by your willingness to face together the fears and uncertainty that underlie human life, you marry yourselves more surely than any document we will put our signatures on today. Your love for one another and your willingness to accept each others strength and frailties with understanding and consideration will form the foundation for a life together that will last.

Today you commit yourselves to honoring and protecting one another above your separate selves, and to valuing your union above your own interests. In so doing, you will find a wealth of love and peace not otherwise attainable. But with this joy comes a profound responsibility to protect the bond you share. For it is only with continual care that your love is truly secure in the face of life's inevitable tests.

You must regard each other with the deepest respect. You must appreciate each other's talents, foster each other's dreams, and be ever mindful of the many gifts that the other offers you. You must inspire and encourage one another. For by strengthening your spouse, you strengthen your marriage. Bring out the very best in each other. Be sparing in criticism and generous in praise for things well done.

In communication, be honest and open. For the heart that communicates truth without hesitation earns trust and builds a secure home. With truth comes respect, and with respect, love grows. So accept your marriage as a work-in-progress that will hereafter consume your attention, and yet never be completed. Because a lifelong love requires a lifetime of hard work. But it is a joyous labor, whose fruits are the very richest.

A vast, unknown future stretches out before you. That future, with its hopes and disappointments, its joys and its sorrows, is hidden from your eyes. But it is a great tribute to your belief in each other that you are willing to face those uncertainties together. May the pure, simple love with which you join your hearts and hands today never fail, but grow only deeper and surer with every year you spend together."

"I Jett Damon Jacob Black, take you Eliza Jayne Scott to be my wife.

I promise to live in truth with you,

and I give you my hand and my heart

as a sanctuary of warmth and peace,

pledging you my love and devotion

as I join my life to yours"

"I Eliza Jayne Scott, take you Jett Damon Jacob Black to be my husband.

I promise to live in truth with you,

and I give you my hand and my heart

as a sanctuary of warmth and peace,

pledging you my love and devotion

as I join my life to yours"

"For thousands of years lovers have exchanged rings as a token of their vows. These simple bands are not of great value in and of themselves, but they are made quite precious by your wearing of them. Let these rings be a sign that love has a past, a present and a future,

and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of joyous wonder, and delight.

Jett take Eliza's ring and repeat after me:

Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is never-ending.

With this ring, I take you to be my partner for life."

"Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is never-ending.

With this ring, I take you to be my partner for life." He said as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Eliza take Jett's ring and repeat after me:

Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is never-ending.

With this ring, I take you to be my partner for life."

"Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is never-ending.

With this ring, I take you to be my partner for life." As she slipped the ring onto Jett's finger.

"Inasmuch as you have sealed your vows in the presence of those gathered here by the giving of these rings and have consented together to live in marriage, it gives me much pleasure to pronounce that you are now Husband and Wife. Jett you may now kiss your bride" jett grinned and wrapped his arms around Eliza and claimed her lips. The was an applaud and aww's coming from the audience, as they parted cole was jumping up and down on moms lap clapping.

"Mama, dada!" He yelled pointing. Eliza turned and grinned at her son as did jett.

"Hey baby boy" she said waving, jett let go of his wife's hand and went and retrieved his son from mom and brought him back over to his new wife. They now walked down the isle as a complete family.

The party afterwards was very good, there were lanterns across the sky hung up between trees and tables set up. We didn't do any speeches like we did at annalee and embrys wedding but Eliza and Jett did thank everyone for taking there time out to come here for the wedding with them. There first dance was very tasteful as well, annalee sung for them of course, they danced to your song. It was beautiful, those two were so in love it was crazy to think how they met, and how far they've both came. I was dancing with mark until my nine year old little cousin sarah took a liking to him, so she was currently dancing with him while I watched grinning from the side when Scott came over to me.

"Hey nina" I smiled slightly.

"Hi"

"How've you been?"

"Pretty good, you?" He nodded.

"Yeah great, I'm starting college in septemeber"

"Wow really, where at?"

"Seattle"

"Oh that's great, I hope you do good Scott"

"Thanks nina... I um, I hope your happy" he said his eyes looking over to mark quickly then back to myself, I nodded.

"I am, thank you" he smiled.

"Good" and then he took me by surprise by hugging me, a simple friendly hug but it meant a lot, I was glad we could be friends.

"So see you around?" He asked and I nodded.

"See you around" I said before he walked off, talking to Scott had distracted me I didn't even see where mark had got too until he came and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"You look beautiful today" I giggled.

"Why thank you"

"So... Have I been good?" I frowned.

"What?" I said confused.

"I do believe miss black that you said, if I was good we could-" I spun around stopping his sentence and kissed his lips. Nobody needed to hear that.

"So have I?" He mumbled against my lips I looked around and seen embry and annalee still busy dancing, the house to ourselfs... Mmhh.

"You've been very good" I said with a slight smirk. The next thing I knew I was being pulled back to our villa, as I let out a shriek of laugher when I was scooped up into his arms as he climbed the steps to our bedroom.


	7. June 2026

***disclaimer***

**your proberly going to hate me for this chapter but I'm sorry it needs to happen! If you all want her to have her happily ever after it has to happen. I promise you it won't always been doom and gloom, just bare with me ok. Also I'm going to he pretty honest I'm not feeling this story anymore, I need your reviews to keep my going and sometimes I'm getting non which is making me think non of you are interest in this story anymore if your really not let me know and I'll stop posting it. If you are then tell me.**

**Review pls thank you.**

**xo**

* * *

><p>I was finally back home In new haven after a whole two weeks, an amazing two weeks I might add. Being home in la push was so good and refreshing and it was really good to be able to catch up with everyone properly. Having bonding time with my niece and nephew was really good. With jett and Eliza staying on the island for there honeymoon alone, jett stayed with mom and dad which meant he was staying with me too, so he became my little buddy for the week and Jorgie was really warming up to me, which pleased annalee because she doesn't really like anyone apart from people who she is use to and sees a lot. Obviously I'm neither of those. I'm really going to have to try and visit home more often. I'd actually been home in new haven for two weeks, but last week I was at work pretty much all the time. I'd seen mark once or twice but I'm avoiding him. I think he's realised too, but I have a perfectly reasonable explanation. I'm late. Yes, yes late like that... It happened on the night of Eliza's and jetts wedding. Gee that would be a story to tell. Both of us being slightly drunk and really wanting one another, I guess he just didn't see the damn need to wear a condom! And now... I'm late. My period should of arrived almost two weeks ago and we'd had unprotected sex almost four weeks ago. I'm shitting myself honestly. I've bought a home pregnancy test, I'd bought one last week actually but I'm a little scared to take it. I need to put on my big girl pants and just do it! What's the worst it's going to say right? I jump up of my couch and march into the bathroom, hunting though the cabinet I find the unopened box and drop my jeans. I'm not stupid I know how a pregnancy test works. Once I've done my part I put the little cap back on and wait..wait and wait.<p>

Oh no.

Fuck!

_Pregnant._

It was there in perfect pink writing...pregnant. What am I going to do? I need my mom right now, so bad. I can't be pregnant? Can I? Oh my god! I need to see mark, right now. I leave the bathroom and grab my bag heading straight for the door. Once outside I hailed a cab and was heading over to marks apartment. God I really need to learn to drive!

Once at marks I knocked on his door and waited for him to answer.

"Oh hey stranger!" He said sarcastically.

"I need to talk to you" I half whispered, not trusting my own voice incase I burst into tears.

"Oh I knew it! Your breaking up with me"

"I'm not breaking up with you" I said half hurt.

"Your not?"

"No!"

"Oh... Well what's up?" His voice matched mine now. He clearly sensed I was upset. We moved inside the apartment to sit on his couch.

"Well... Remember jetts wedding?" I began

"How could I forget"

"And remember when we got back to the villa?"

"Yes nina..." He said smirking.

"Well you didn't wear a condom did you?" His face turned from thoughtful to horrified in seconds.

"No" he whispered.

"Well this morning I took a pregnancy test"

"Oh my god" he muttered to himself, turning away from me on the seat putting his head in his hands.

"I'm pregnant" and as the words left my mouth everything just seemed to stop. He wasn't even speaking or moving. This went on for at least half an hour before he spoke anything.

"It's mine?"

"Of course it's yours!" I snapped, and he nodded quickly.

"I'm going to go see the gynaecologist next week. Will you come with me?" He just simply nodded again, I decided to just leave him to it. I stood up and walked out. He obviously needed to come around to the idea.

**###**

**Three days later**

I had gotten to see a gynaecologist pretty quickly actually which was great. I hadn't seen mark since I told him our news but I'd been talking to him over text, he wasn't thrilled clearly but he said he'd stick by us which was what I wanted and needed. So here I was, sitting in the waiting room to see the gynaecologist with mark sitting next to me, looking freaked out as he examined all the posters on the walls.

"Stop!" I hissed at him, his mouth was literally hanging open.

"It's just freaky!"

"Remind me not to let you in the room when I'm giving birth!" I snapped and he rolled his eyes at me. I really never thought I'd be In this position especially with mark.

"Nina black" a small petite women called from her doorway, I stood up and mark followed me into the room.

"Have a seat mr and mrs black"

"Oh-" I began

"We aren't married" mark told her simply, I glared at him a little before sitting down on the bed.

"I'm sorry for my mistake. Well I hear your pregnant miss black?" I nodded.

"Yeah I took a home test"

"Okay, let me just get a few notes. First, when did you conceive?"

"Four weeks yesterday" she quickly wrote something down.

"And you took a home test?" I nodded.

"Right... Let me just do you a blood test"

"Why?!" I asked immediately. My blood was pretty much mostly human but there was a small amount of wolf and vampire in there, didn't need that popping up.

"It's routine miss black, It will determine for us if your pregnant"

"I'm not?" I asked confused.

"I'm not saying that. We do this with all our women" I nodded.

"Don't worry miss black" I nodded a little and she pricked my arm withdrawing the blood.

"This won't take long, feel free just to wait here" we both nodded and she left the room. I sat there fiddling with the small neckless that hung around my neck as mark gazed out of the large window.

"You haven't told anyone I'm pregnant have you?"

"No" he answered without looking at me. I let out a shaky sigh and he finally met my eyes.

"Your scared" he said simply and I nodded.

"We can do this neens"

"We can?"

"Of course we can. Of course were both young but we can" I nodded. Oh man I'm going to have to tell him everything aren't I? Tell him actually how young I am! He's going to hate me! I'm a freak! And I'm bounded with him forever. Well however long his forever is. There was a small knock at the door and the gynaecologist entered again.

"Test results are back" she lifted a piece of paper on her clip bored and met my eyes again "your not pregnant" oh man... Wait what?

"What?! But I took a test... I-"

"False positives happen sometimes miss black. It's rare but it happens, I'm sorry for anything this May have caused. I'll give you two a moment" she said giving me a sympathetic smile before leaving the room again, I looked over to mark who looked relived.

"This is so great!" He said.

"It is?" I barely whispered.

"Yeah I mean talk about dodging a bullet! Were both far too young! And we've got our work lives. You can carry on being a nurse and I can carry on being a paramedic! Oh man I'm never having unprotected sex again! Even if there on the pill! Nope never!" As he ranted on a small tiny tear left my eye. _Dodging a bullet._ His exact words.

We were sat in his car as we left the hospital. I was just staring out the window.

"You want to come back to mine?" I shook my head no.

"Want me to come yours" again I shook my head.

"Neens..." He said softly and reached over to rub my thigh.

"Just take me home" I whispered, I seen him nod and little and we didn't speak the whole way home. When we got to my apartment building he leant over to kiss me but I turned my face and he got my cheek.

"I'll see you later" I told him in my half broken voice before exiting the car and practically running to my apartment. Once inside I broke down. Floods of tears, it wasn't even due to the fact I wasn't pregnant it was his words. Dodging a bullet. Never having unprotected sex again. Would I child with me really be that bad? I sobbed more as the words went round and round in my head. I went for the kitchen and grabbed the half drank bottle of red wine and the phone and rang the person I really needed to talk to right now. My sister.

"Hey neens" she said in her cheerful tone but all she received from my end was a broken sob.

"Nina are you crying? What's wrong?" She asked in per panicked tone. So I told her everything, from jetts wedding all the way to half an hour ago when I found out what a complete and total dickhead my perfect boyfriend could actually be.


	8. June&july 2026

***disclaimer***

**firstly, I just want to say a massive thank you to the people who reviewed on my last chapter those are the kind of boosts I need. So thank you it really means a lot. Here's another insite into nina's life, sadly another sad one but not everyone's lives are all fairy tales right? I hope I can start getting back into the swing of things soon and updating more regularly because with falling for you I was updating almost every other night sometimes with more than just one chapter so doing that again would be great, so please bare with me we'll get there eventually. I've also been posting photos on the falling for you twitter page for this fanfiction for a reminder that was called (FFYfanfiction) and I've got another one too now so if your reading through the wolfs eyes too check out that twitter page as well (wolfs_eyes) **

**please review xo**

* * *

><p>I was sat in the break room at the hospital practically hugging a mug off coffee to myself lost in my own thoughts. This had been a tough week for me, all I wanted was to be wrapped up by my family but I couldn't, I was a big girl now. Nobody knew about what had happened from home apart from annalee. She swore not to breath a word to anyone, I have to laugh when I think back to the phone call we had together, both of us were blubbering like idiots down the phone to one another, she kept saying "I'm going to come up to new haven and kick his little scrawny butt all the way back to florida! Little dickhead" she always knows how to make me smile. However I wasn't really smiling at mine and marks situation at the minute. I'd seen him sure but only in passing, if we were at work or sometimes he'd come over to the apartment but I'd make up an excuse and say I was about to go out so he had to leave. I felt guilty sure but then again I'm so mad at him and hurt by his words I'm worried I'll end up punching him or something, even if I don't punch him it's not like I don't have a pack of wolves and a couple of vamps and half vamps who won't have my back right? I'm kidding. I think. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice the person standing in front of me.<p>

"Why have you been screening my calls?" Damn it was mark.

"I haven't" I told him simply before getting off the chair and walking over to the sink.

"Yes you have, you have caller ID you know fine well it's me on the phone nina" I put my mug in the sink and turned around to face him.

"What do you want me to say? Yes I've been ignoring you. Avoiding you at all costs. Are you happy now?"

"Am I happy now?" He snapped "no I'm not happy now nina! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh I don't know... Maybe I'm just trying to dodge a bullet" I said glaring at him

"Is this seriously what this is about?"

"Of course this is what this is about!"

"Why are you even mad? It's not like there was even a baby"

"That's not the point!" I snapped as my pager went off.

"I've got to go" I said pushing past him.

"Wait"

"What?!" I said spinning of my feet to face him

"Come by my apartment tonight. We need to talk"

"I'm busy"

"Oh yeah doing what?" I shrugged.

"I'll find something to do"

"Well what time does your shift finish?"

"Five"

"Were going to talk about this nina!"

"Yeah yeah whatever..." I said before pushing the door open and heading back to my dutys. Honestly my head wasn't really in it for the rest of the day. I was just a presence. At clocking off time, I sighed out and went and changed back into my normal clothes, I was just about to leave when mark stepped in front of me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Come on were going for a coffee"

"Oh we are?" I asked as he pulled me along.

"Yes we are" when we reached the cafeteria. Mark ordered two coffees and we sat down at a table.

"What's your problem nina?"

"My problems you. One minute in the doctors office you were like "oh we can do this! We'll stick together" and the next "thank god for that! Dodged a bullet here! Let's stock up on condoms!" Do you even know what that felt like? Am I really that awful?" I could feel the tears brewing again as I spoke. Mark was about to speak back when the women came over with our coffees, but once she was gone he hit me with both barrels.

"Were still kids nina! I'm twenty one and your twenty, were too young to raise a baby!"

"My sister has a baby and she's younger than me!"

"Well more fool her"

"Excuse you?!" He sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face.

"Look I didn't mean I like tha-"

"Yes you did. Tell me mark, if I was pregnant... How long would you have stuck around for? Half the pregnancy?, the whole pregnancy?, our child's first words?, first steps?"

"I wouldn't have left you both"

"But the whole time you'd of been regretting it. What a damn mistake I did getting silly naive nina knocked up"

"Please can we just forget about this? There's no need to get worked up over it... There is no baby!"

"No" I whispered shaking my head "I don't think I can just forget"

"Then what do we do?" I shrugged.

"I think I need space"

"So were breaking up?" He asked.

"I didn't say that. I said space. Maybe a few weeks so I can deal with things"

"Nina please" he reached for my hand but I stood up.

"I need to be alone for a little while"

"I know if you walk out of here like this, me and you will never be the same again"

"Mark, me and you were never going to be the same again the moment you said me not being pregnant was dodging a bullet" he sighed.

"I'll see you soon" I said quietly before hurrying out of the cafeteria and away from the hospital so I could go home and relax. A bath was what I wanted and needed right now.

**####**

**Two weeks later (first week in July)**

I hadn't seen mark in two whole weeks, I'd spoken to him but that was only over text. You see he hadn't been In work and I asked him why, he had taken some time off. Simple it took all of three messages. Things were a little raw. But we still had unfinished business. Problem was i still had major feelings for him and i couldn't just switch them off like a light switch. We could work through things I was sure of it. So here I was on my way to see him so hopefully we could make amends or begin too. I didn't want to loose him, not yet at least. Once I reached his apartment I knocked on the door and stared at my feet as I waited for the answer. After a couple of minutes the door opened and I saw two very small looking feet, as my eyes travelled up I seen two thin, smooth tanned legs, then a shirt and finally a face. A womens face. A face I recognised very well.

"Oh hi nina" she said with a smirk. It was Sarah. She was stood there with slightly messy hair only wearing a shirt. Marks shirt. Oh my god.

"Mark there's someone here for you" she called back as a small smile played on her lips. I couldn't take it. seeing his face with her. Nope I just couldn't. I turned and was walking as fast as I could back down the corridor towards the elevator.

"Wh- Nina... NINA!" He yelled as his voice grew closer to me. I pressed the button of the elevator and stupidly glanced back In his direction to see him coming towards me buttoning up his jeans, while still shirtless.

"Let me explain" he said trying to grab my hands.

"Explain what! That I needed space and you jump back into bed with her!"

"It wasn't like that" he pleaded.

"Get off me!" I yelled pulling my hands out of his as tears streamed down my face.

"I hate you!" I screamed as I pushed and slapped him.

"Your absolutely welcome to each other!" And then the elevator doors opened.

"Nina please" he was crying too now.

"Save it!" I spat wiping my eyes. And then the doors closed leaving mark, I was alone In the elevator sobbing my heart out. Hailing a cab once I was outside, he drove me home. He attempted to ask if I was ok but I blanked it all out. I couldn't even think straight right now. Once back home I looked at myself In the mirror, I had makeup running down my face. My eyes puffy and blotchy. God I was sick of crying. I grabbed a bag from the kitchen and started to bin everything that reminded me of him. Photographs, clothes, presents all of it gone. Because I hated him. He chested on me.


	9. December 2026

***disclaimer***

**another update! Please review again because it spurs me on and check out the twitter (FFYfanfiction)**

* * *

><p>It had been a whole five months since my break up with mark. Things had been pretty hard I'm not going to lie. For a while mark practically hounded my life, if he wasn't calling he was texting and if he wasn't doing either if those he was at my front door begging for forgiveness but I didn't forgive him, I wouldn't forgive. I just couldn't. My family now know of everything that went on, I didn't plan on telling them about the pregnancy scare but when my mom asked the reason me and mark were even arguing I broke down and told her everything. According to annalee, she and my mom had to hold dad and jett back from phasing and coming here, both of them were so mad but it made a little happy knowing I had people caring for me. Anyways it's December now and last month I got the pleasure of finding out I was In fact going to be an aunt again, from annalee this time. Three baby's in the family, who would of thought it?. I was on the phone to annalee last night actually and the cullens had arrived home for Christmas so Carlisle was able to do her an ultra sound, she's due in march and embrys hoping for A boy, one of each I guess.<p>

Both cole and Jorgie had turned one as well. Cole in September and Jorgie in November. I couldn't make it home for there birthdays but I sent all my gifts up and I skyped them both on the mornings of there birthdays. Both if them are a lot more verbal since last time I seen them and they are both walking which is amazing. Annalee sends me videos all the time of them chasing each other around and having there own little conversations that nobody else really understands, I know those two will grow up to be the best of friends.

Anyways I was now on my way home to la push from the airport to spend the holidays with everyone. Jett had picked me up from the airport, I did plan on just paying for a taxi but the snow here is terrible so we figured it would be safer if I was with jett.

"You haven't had any more trouble from that mark guy have you?" He asked, I could see the pain in his eyes from not being able to help me. I'm guessing I was going to get the same from dad later.

"Nope. Not a word. I've seen him once or twice at work but I just walk in the other direction I'd rather never speak to him again" he nodded.

"Good! I don't want you talking to him. Any problems just call me neens I mean it. Mom and annalee literally held me and dad down, embry and Eliza said it was quiet amusing to watch two small women pin, six foot something's wolves to the floor without breaking a sweat" he chuckled as did I.

"Yes I can imagine that being quiet amusing as well. Do not underestimate mom and annalee because of there size" he huffed.

"I'm putting down to the vampire strength neens" I giggled.

"Yeah that was proberly it" we turned down the road to the long driveway to the cullens house were we would he spending Christmas and when we arrived I was wrapped up in hugs by everyone.

"How you doing sweetie?" Mom asked once I'd finished being greeted by everyone. We were tucked up by the window as the fire roared into the living room, everyone scattered around doing there own things.

"I'm good" I nodded forcing a smile onto my face.

"You can't lie to me nina, I'm your mother remember. If there's anyone on this earth who knows your proberly better than you know your self it's me" I sighed knowing she's proberly right.

"I'm getting there, really I am"

"He isn't bothering you is he?" I shook my head.

"No not anymore, I think he's finally got the hint to just leave me alone" she nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that alone baby girl"

"Don't be. You know what they say whatever doesn't kill you can only make you stronger" mom smiled and pulled me into a warm embrace.

"Oh it's so good to have you home baby girl"

"It's good to be home moma"

**#####**

**(Christmas Eve)**

This Christmas was a much smaller one than last year, slickly family only this year. There was of course the cullens, then mom, dad, myself, Jett, Annalee, Eliza, Embry, cole, Jorgie, grampa Charlie and sue. We'd asked embrys mom and Eliza's mom and brother but they all had plans so it was just us. The snow had came down thick and hard last night and it was like a perfect blanket of white looking out of the large windows in the Cullen lounge. I was stood by the huge windows looking out onto the Christmasy scene when annalee and Eliza came downstairs both dressed in thick winter coats, gloves, hats and scarves with the baby's both in snow suites wearing identical smiles.

"Hey aunt nina wana come play with us?" Eliza shouted over to me making cole giggle.

"Oh are you going to build a snowman?" I asked Jorgie and cole. Cole being to more vocal one spoke up.

"Yes and moma got me and gee a rarrot"

"Carrot" Eliza corrected him before kissing his forehead. I giggled.

"Well I'd love to come play. Let me just go put something a little warmer on" I skipped up the stairs and into the bedroom I was staying in. Pulling on my boots, thick coat, hat, scarf and gloves I headed downstairs to were they were waiting for me.

"Let's go!" Cole cheered

"Horray!" Jorgie said clapping. We all headed outside, both cole and Jorgie found it fascinating. We made two snowmen, a girl one and a boy one who were suppose to be Jorgie and cole. We all ended up having a snowball fight and both of the kids couldn't stop shrieking and giggling. After a while I stood out and watched Eliza and annalee play with there kids. I leaned against the wooden steps that led up onto the decking when three wolfs emerged from the forest. Daddy, jett and embry. Both jett and embry went straight over to there family's, jett was yipping and jumping around making cole scream with laugher as was Eliza. Embry took the gentler approach and nuzzled both of his girls and then annalees stomach softly. She barley had a bump, it was more noticeable in some clothes than others though. I smiled at the scenes when daddy came over to me, still in wolf form and nudged my hand with his nose. I smiled and ran my fingers through his soft coat, giving him a small smile.

"Hi daddy" I whispered. He studied my face and whimpered slightly, he must of thought that seeing jett,Eliza,cole,annalee, embry and Jorgie act as family's upset me.

"I'm ok" I reassured him and kissed his nose.

"I'm going to go inside and warm up. I'll see you soon" he nodded his big head and I headed back inside, everyone was wrapped up in there own things so I went straight upstairs and got out of my clothes. I pulled my hair up into a elastic when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I called, as aunt Rosalie's head popped around the door.

"Hey" I grinned.

"Hi sweetheart, can we talk?" I nodded.

"Of course we can" I sat down on the bed and she sat next to me.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing" I frowned.

"You know?" I thought only my immediate family new. As in, my mom, dad, brother, sister obviously Eliza and embry new too and my grampa Edward because he could read everyone's minds.

"Yeah... I hope you don't mind, your mom just thought maybe I should talk to you"

"Why?"

"Well nobody's ever told you guys of when I was a human have they?" I frowned and shook my head.

"No"

"Well... I was engaged to a man, a horrible man named Royce king II, I thought we were in love and we were going to be together forever. Around a week before the wedding I went to visit my friend who had just had a baby, I seen the way her and her husband treated each other, and for the first time I witnessed true love. They were a perfect family and I realised me and Royce would never have that, he wanted me for my looks and nothing more. All I wanted was a family, to have a baby with maybe my eye colour and cheek bones" I could sense if she could cry she would of been "anyways on my way home, I was attacked. Beaten and raped by Royce and a group of his friends. I was left for dead... If it wasn't for Carlisle I wouldn't of made it, I'm certain" I knew what she was doing I wasn't stupid but I figured I'd ask anyways.

"Why are you telling me this?" I whispered.

"Because I know honey. I know what it's like to be with a horrible person. I never had a chance to be a mother and I will never get a chance, before your mom was born I use to spend hours resenting Carlisle for what he did to me, taking away my chance for a life... To make a life. But after your mom was born, everything changed, yes she wasn't my own daughter and I had to fight with Jacob to be with her but she was the closet thing I'd ever get to a daughter and I savoured every moment, and then you three came along and then there children came along. I guess what I'm saying is, no matter what that jerk did to you neens I don't want you to give up on romance, because there's someone out there for everyone, and one christmas I want to be watching out of the window of you playing with your child and your husband joining in. Just don't give up sweetie, because I didn't and now I have emmett" I smiled and nodded before hugging her.

"Thank you aunt rose" she kissed my cheek and smiled.

"Your welcome sweetheart" she stood up off my bed and left the room I guessing to go and find emmett. I laid back on my bed and thought of what aunt rose had just told me. I wasn't going to give up on love that's for certain but maybe just step back for a little While and just let everything run it's course, my Prince Charming will come along eventually I'm sure of it.

**#####**

**(Christmas Day)**

"Jorgie share!" Annalee scolded her daughter as she pulled a toy from cole.

"Sorry moma" she replied wearing a huge grin on her face. Annalee smirked and shook her head as she leaned further into embrys chest. His arms wrapped underneath her growing bump he placed a small kiss on her temple. Annalees bump was more visible today due to the clothes she was wearing, a blank tank top and a cream baggy cardigan.

"Dinner will be ready in 10minutes" mom called from the kitchen. We all headed into the dinning room where the table had been set beautifully. Mom brought the turkey Into the room and dad carved it and we all tucked in. Dinner was amazing, both mom and Esme had cooked it and they had excelled themselves this year, seriously I couldn't get enough. Annalees baby seems to have quiet the apatite too because she was eating a lot of foods she'd usually turn her nose up too. Both the kids were eating there first ever Christmas dinner, as last year they were still far too young. And of course all three wolves went for seconds and thirds.

Later that night we were all sat around in the living room watching Christmas movies, cole was fading fast he had his head rested on Eliza's lap as she ran her fingers through his hair and Jorgie was already asleep, in embrys arms her favourite spot or so I've been told, with her dummy half hanging out of her mouth and her blanket tucked tight under her arm.

"She reminds me of you a lot when she's asleep" mom said looking at me, she must of noticed I was looking at Jorgie.

"Why?"

"Because you use to always have a dummy and blanket. Never went anywhere without them" just then jett laughed.

"Oh man! I remember that, remember when I threw her blanket out of the upstairs window?" Mom frowned a little but then chuckled.

"Yes I do remember that jett... Took me almost an hour to calm her down"

"Why didn't you just go outside and get it?" Eliza asked.

"Because jett threw it out of one of the back windows therefore it landed on the porch roof. I had to wait until Jacob got home so he would go and get it for her" Eliza smacked jetts arm.

"Jerk" he opened his mouth and rubbed his arm even though we new it never hurt.

"I was just a kid. Lay off women"

"He was a jerk to me"

"Why is everyone ganging up on me? And I'm sorry nina but you bit more than annalee did, if I did anything to her she use to kick me and it actually really hurt when she did it" annalee looked up from where she was sat with embry and smirked.

"Yeah it did. And it still does" everyone laughed as we carried on our little conversations. When it got to 8pm, we all headed home. Me with mom and dad. Annalee, embry and Jorgie and Eliza, jett and cole because the next time we'd meet back up properly would he New Year's Eve then back home... Well back to new haven.


	10. February 2027

***discliamer***

**another update. Please review again, love reading what you all think of this story. Ok if you remember in 'falling for you' I wrote in the epilogue that nina gets together with Isaac and that is still happening but I just want to tell you I've been planning when those two get together and I'm so frickin' excited to be writing that I hope I can do it justice of what I've got in my head.**

**xo**

* * *

><p>It was February and I was back into full swing of things in the hospital, sure things were harder now as last week I seen sarah meeting mark in the cafeteria.<p>

_Flashback_

_I was heading down to the wards when I passed the cafeteria. I glanced in and seen a face I remembered well. Sarah's. She was sat with mark giggling and laughing, I must of stared for too long because mark looked up and met my eyes. In a flash he was out if his seat, across the cafeteria and coming my direction. As soon as my feet and brain began working together and I turned in the opposite direction and was practically running away._

_"Nina wait!" He called but I ignored him._

_"Nina!"_

_"Nina Olivia black please just wait!" He yelled really loud. Everyone was staring so I stopped. I turned on my feet and he was in front of me._

_"Oh... You stopped"_

_"Yep" this couldn't be more awkward._

_"Listen what you just sa-"_

_"Save your breath mark. I know exactly what I just saw and guess what I don't care. I hope your both happy together, I really do because I don't do jealous, not with you... Not any more. Just know what you've lost and you'll never get again"_

_"Nina..." He said softly._

_"No. You've lost me and your never going to get me back. You done this yourself the day you jumped back into bed with that hoe! Honestly your welcome to each other... Goodbye mark" I said and turned around with a satisfied smile and walked away with my head held high. I'd done myself proud._

_Flashback over_

I'd seen sarah around a couple of times now, meeting mark outside the hospital after a shift. We ignore each other completely, it's kinda sad really, she was one of my best friends and now we can barley stand the sight of each other. When I got home, I flipped through my mail and pressed the answering machine as it was flashing and let the voices play out into the apartment it was my mom.

'Nina honey... Oh you must be at work. Damn ok, well call me as soon as you get in it's an emergency. I love you baby girl' was she crying? She sure sounded like she was... That's odd. I frowned and pressed three on the dial pad and it began calling her back.

_"Hello?_" Annalee answered. what?

_"Hey.. Mom left me a voicemail? Is everything ok?"_

_"No"s_he sniffed up a little _"mom, nina's on the phone"_ I heard some shuffling around and then moms voice.

_"Honey, I'm glad you called me back... Something's happened"_

_"What?"_

_"It's your grampa Charlie... He's had a heart attack and well..."_

_"Well what?"_

_"He's passed away nina" _she said before breaking out into tears down the phone. I heard my dad comforting her before jett got on the phone to me. He was saying something or other but I couldn't really concentrate on him. My grampa was dead, and I'd just found out over the phone... And I was thousands of miles away.

_"I'm coming home"_ I said abruptly down the phone.

_"Ok... Text me and I'll pick you up" _jett told me.

_"Okay... I'm going to book a flight now. I'll see you tomorrow"_ and then I hung up the phone. Holding back my tears I called my boss and took two weeks immediate leave because of a death in the family. She agreed straight away knowing how far away my family live. I got on my laptop and found a flight leaving at 11pm tonight. After packing a suitcase I was on my way to the airport and going home again.

**#####**

Jett picked me up at the airport and we were on our way home from the airport. He seems to be holding together well.

"How's things at home?" I asked breaking our silence.

"Tense. Sad. A bit of everything really. Nobody quiet knows what to do" I nodded.

"Moms trying to put on a brave face but it's like as soon as it gets mentioned or she thinks about it, she's breaking down in tears. It's killing dad to see her like that, knowing there's nothing he can do. Embrys trying to keep annalee calm but that's not really working"

"Why?"

"She's due in a month neens, and now with all this happening so suddenly... You won't remember but I do a little. Mom had annalee early, a month early. It was awful to see happening, we were staying up at the Cullen house at the time with moms due date closing in. I'm not sure where you were, with Rosalie or Alice I presume but I was playing with grampa Edward and grandma Bella, when suddenly dad was calling from outside, grampa was up and out of the house in seconds. The next thing I knew... Mom was being carried into the house, by grampa. She was covered in so much blood neens, so was grampa from mom and then dad came in, he was the same expect he was panicking, he was also covered in blood. I was screaming and crying for my mom but emmett was holding me back, took ages for someone to calm me down and then we found out we had a baby sister. Who was a little Smaller but she was ok"

"Oh god, why have I never heard this before?"

"Mom doesn't like to talk about it" I nodded

"So mom and annalee-" he nodded.

"Yeah they could have died"

"That's why embrys freaking out with annalee" I stated and jett nodded.

"Really she should be fine but you know how we get" I nodded and for the rest of the ride back we drove In silence. It was the middle of the night and when we got back the house was in silence. Jett dropped me off and I headed inside. I left my suitcase downstairs and climbed the stairs as quietly as I could and into the bedroom that was mine when I stayed over. As soon as my head hit the pillow sleep took over.

When I woke there was a small warm hand soothing over my forehead and hair. My eyes fluttered open to see my mom gazing down at me, god she looked bad. Her eyes were swollen and red and overall she looked as if she'd only had a couple hours sleep. Normally my mother looked flawless, hardly a hair out of place but today well she looked like hell.

"Hey moma" I whispered, a small smile played on her lips.

"Hey baby girl, when did you get here?"

"Through the night. Jett dropped me off"

"Oh I'm sorry, you must be exhausted and I've woken you up" she made to get up but I grabbed her hand.

"It's ok. I've missed you"

"I've missed you too baby. You want breakfast?" I got up out of bed.

"I'll do it"

"It's ok, I need to" I heisted but nodded. She needed the distraction. When we headed downstairs, dad was stood there frowning at the number of cards and flowers in the kitchen. Mom clearly hadn't seen any of these because she stopped frozen in her tracks.

"So... News travels fast huh?" She whispered and dad spun around on his feet and came over to us, wrapping his arms around mom. Her face was buried in his neck as he reached for my hand.

"Hi baby" he mouthed and I gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry Nessie baby, there was a delivery and then all of this... And then the post and all of the cards. I didn't know what to do" she sniffled a little and stood back up.

"We'll keep them, it's kind enough that people sent them, now I need to make breakfast then call my mom and see when she's going to get here" and this was how she was running. She was closed down to everyone and putting on a brave face. I'd seen her cry a couple of times, the first time was when sue arrived, she looked a mess too. Then my grandma Bella and grampa Edward arrived, more tears were spilt. The funeral would take place in a week and it was a long, upsetting drawn out week.

**#####**

**(One week later)**

We were all stood in the cemetery, wearing black as my great grandfather was lowered into the ground as we all bid our final fairwells to him. As I cast my eyes around the cemetery I saw my mom, clutching my dads arm as he wrapped his arms around her. She needed him so much right now. I saw jett his arm wrapped possessively around Eliza's shoulders, but I was him who needed the comforting, I could see she was doing that, as she lightly kissed his side and hugged him to her, there son standing at there feet as he held onto his fathers legs. Then there was my sister who everyone had been on egg shells around all week but really she was fine, just as jett had expected she would be. Her dress hugged her large bump tightly, embry stood at her side his arm around her waist and hand rested on her bump and there daughter in his arms as she clung to his neck. A lot of the pack were hers too as they all knew Charlie and loved him dearly. Sam, Emily and there children were present, aunt Rachel, uncle Paul, Annabelle, Sarah and William. Kim, jared and Isaac. Seth with skyler who was also pregnant with there first child, who was In fact due one month after annalee. Leah was with Kaine, those two seem to be really going strong. And finally there was my grandmother Bella, with our grandfather and sue. If our grandma could cry I know she would of been, she was a wreck. Her last real link to the human world was gone. Her father was gone. Sue had lost her husband, but it was times like this were we all leaned on each other for help and support. We were our own pack.


	11. March&april 2027

***disclaimer***

**second update of today. Reviews again people. See you all soon**

**xo**

* * *

><p>I'd called the hospital and requested some more time off which my boss happily gave me. You see I saw it as, I'd Be travelling all the way back to new haven to be coming back in a few weeks when my new niece or nephew was born so I stayed and annalee was due anyway now, we were just waiting for the news of a baby. Everyone was coming to terms with our grandfathers death but things were still a little upsetting at times. Non of the cullens came to the funeral apart from our grandfathers obviously, but they are here now because Carlisle needs to assist on the birth of annalee and embrys child. It was a Thursday afternoon when I was unpacking the shopping with mom when dad came running into the house.<p>

"Annalees in labour! We need to go now!" Myself and mom snapped to attention and were out of the house and into dads car in seconds. He was driving like a loony until we got to the cullens house. Annalees screams ripping through the house as everyone stood around waiting. I did notice Carlisle, grandpa Edward and Esme weren't there, clearly upstairs with annalee and embry. Mom breezed past us all and took the stairs two at a time while dad paced the floor. Jorgie was crying on Rosalie's lap as she attempted to comfort her, she was crying to pull of out of her hold only making her worse. I sighed and walked over crouching down in front of my niece.

"Hey baby girl, what's all this?" I asked whipping her tears.

"Mommys hurt" she sobbed and my heart broke for her, of course she could hear her mothers cry's. I scooped her up of of Rosalie's lap, and Rosalie seemed to sag with relief a little.

"Come on let's go see if there's any ice cream here" she seemed to brighten up a little when I mentioned it and we headed into the kitchen with Jorgie hooked onto my hip. I sat her down on the work tops and opened the freezer.

"Ah ha! Will this do pretty girl?" I said holding up a tub of cookie doh ice cream. She smiled and nodded. I grabbed two spoons and stood In front of Jorgie opening the tub before we started eating our ice cream.

"my mommy crying?" She asked, her eyes searching mine.

"Yes she is baby, but she's ok I promise"

"Did she fall?" I chuckled a little.

"No she didn't fall"

"My daddy was scared"

"What happened Jorgie?" I asked maybe if I knew I could explain better.

"I at my house with my mommy. I playing with my teddy. My best teddy" she added making me smile. "Mommy was cooking me dinner and then she cried, so I went and see if she ok and she had dropped my dinner on the floor. Daddy was out being a doggy so I didn't know what to do. I was scared" her little lip trembled.

"Hey it's ok, your mommys going to be fine" I assured her and she pouted a little more before continuing.

"Mommy was crying a lot. More than cole did when he fell off the couch on his head. So I went outside and mommy tells me not too but I had to find my daddy, because he had to save my mommy. But he wasn't there, so I went to find some help for my mommy. I know how to get to grandmas house so I went that way and I saw my grandpa. He picked me up and asked me what I was doing, I told him finding my daddy because mommy was crying. He was scared too like me, he called grandma and then took me home. Mommy was looking for me but she was still crying a lot more than before too. So then grandpa brought us here and then my daddy got here and then grampa left and then cole and uncle jett and aunt Liza came and then you and grandma came back with grampa and now were in here" I nodded taking in the fact my little niece went and found help for her mother.

"That was very brave of you sweetheart" but she shook her head.

"But I cried a lot. I just want my mommy" her little lip was quivering again so I pulled her into a big hug.

"Your mommy is going to be just fine, I bet you can go and see her soon too. Trust me" she nodded and hugged me tight.

"Love you aunt nina" I kissed her little head.

"Love you too baby girl" I stayed with Jorgie for the rest of the time annalee was in labour, I did ask her at one point if she wanted to go play with cole but she didn't, she wanted to stay with me which I happily obliged too. After around three hours, mom came downstairs looking exhausted.

"He's here" she announced with a grin.

"He? As in a boy?" Dad asked and mom nodded.

"A boy" everyone cheered and clapped, but Jorgie looked up to me questioningly.

"You've got a baby brother Jorgie"

"Like cole?" She asked and I nodded.

"Just like cole, a little smaller and you'll see him everyday" she cheered too and mom came over to us.

"She wants to see you two"

"Me?" I asked confused and she nodded.

"Upstairs. She could hear you calming Jorgie down, it was making her worse the more she could hear Jorgie crying so she wants you upstairs too" I smiled and took jorgies hand.

"Let's go meet your brother" mom stayed downstairs with dad both of them smiling like idiots. Me and Jorgie headed upstairs too the hospital room and pushed the door open.

"Mommy!" Jorgie yelled and ran for the bed but embry caught her in his arms.

"No I want my mommy!" She protested and wriggled in his arms.

"Just be gentle with mommy ok" he told her and she nodded.

"I will" he smiled and set her on the bed next to annalee who looked very tired but good for someone who just pushed a person out of them.

"Hey baby" she cooed but Jorgie looked unsure.

"Are you ok? You cried so much" annalee nodded.

"I'm good baby. Look there's someone I want you to meet" I walked over to the bed so I could get a glimpse too. Embry picked the new born baby out of the crib and laid him out in annalees arms. He was beautiful, his face was a little pink and his eyes were squeezed shut but you could clearly tell he was embrys spitting image. The face, lips, ears he even had a little tuft of black hair on his head. The only thing that was annalees was his nose. Defonaitly hers.

"Jorgie, this is your brother"

"Mine?" She asked looking down and annalee nodded.

"Yep, he's your brother. I'm his mommy and daddy will be his daddy too"

"And I'll see him everyday?" She asked hopefully making annalee giggle.

"Of course you will"

"Good because I like him mommy"

"That's very good to hear baby"

"He's beautiful annalee" I told her and she beamed up at me me with pride.

"Thank you" she said softly to me. I knew why so I gave her a quick smile. It was my pleasure to help Jorgie, I couldn't of left her like that. Soon enough mom and dad came upstairs and annalee looked at embry questioningly he nodded and annalee turned to our parents.

"We've decided on a name for him, I just wanted to run it past you both"

"I'm sure whatever it is, it's lovely honey" mom said squeezing dads hand.

"Well we thought... Charlie Jacob call" both mom and dads eyes shot to annalee at the same time.

"Really?" Dad asked and she nodded.

"His grandpa and his great-great grandpa" dad looked like he was going to cry.

"Thanks baby" he whispered and she nodded.

"That's lovely annalee" mom said gazing down at her new grandson. It was fair to say everyone was taken in by the newest addition to the family. Charlie Jacob Call.

**#####**

**(One month later)**

I was back in new haven, working hard and back on my normal schedule. I got photographs of Charlie everyday. Some of just him, him and embry, him and dad, him and mom but him and Jorgie were my favrioutes. She loved her little brother so much. And it wasn't long until another little boy was joining the pack. When I was on my lunch break I received a text from jett telling me Aaron Clearwater had been born and himself and skyler were both doing fantastic. I couldn't wipe the smile of my face all day.


	12. may 2027

***disclaimer***

**back with another chapter i know this one is short but im just trying to make up a little time between big events sorry. I got a review last time on Charlie asking if he was a hybrid or just born with the wolf jean so i figured i just fix that up for everyone here and for all the other children ill bring into this story even though some aren't in it yet.**

**REVIEW!:)**

**anna - wolf jean **

**cole - wolf jean**

**jorgie - isn't full hybrid like her mother but has enough it her to stop the wolf jean.**

**Charlie - wolf jean**

**Aaron (Skyler and Seths son) - wolf jean**

**Amelia (jett and elizas daughter) - wolf jean**

**Harvey (Skyler and Seths son) - wolf jean**

**evelyn (jett and elizas daughter) - wolf jean**

**Samantha (jett and elizas daughter) - wolf jean**

**Jackson (nina and isaacs son) - wolf jean**

**chloe ( jett and elizas son) - wolf jean**

**jayden (nina and isaacs son) - wolf jean**

**Joshua (nina and isaacs son) - wolf jean**

* * *

><p>It was now may and things were returning to normal. I hadn't been home since Charlie had been born but I received regular photographs from mom and Annalee. Im not sure when ill be going home again as ive taken a lot of time out of work recently to visit but ive promised both Cole and Jorgie that id return for there birthdays this year as I couldn't last year. I hadn't really had much time off since returning back to new haven as ive been trying to make up the hours id lost so I was very much looking forward to my day off today. well I was until there was a knock at my from door. I jumped up off the couch and went to open the door only to be greeted by a face I really didn't want to see.<p>

"what are you doing here?"

"i came to see you. I noticed you weren't in work much last month and then I heard your grandfather had passed away"

"how did you find out that?" im definitely frowning. he shrugged.

"i have my ways. so how are you?"

"why are you here? I thought we were done with this, everytime im getting close to moving on with my life your right there to bring back those god awful memories. Now if you don't mind" I try to close the door but he puts his hand on the door to prevent me from closing it.

"i wish you'd just let me explain" I scoffed.

"im not stupid mark I now exactly what happened" he sighed.

"just let me explain" I sighed. he's really never going to give up. I throw my arms in the air in defeat and walk back into my living room. I hear the door close and when I sit down mark is hovering around the living room.

"well explain" he goes and sits in the armchair.

"well let me start by saying im so so sorry for any pain I caused you I-"

"pain you caused me?" my voice is raised slightly "is that some kind of sick joke? that day I came to your apartment I was coming to fix things with you damn it! I was in love with you and I sure as hell didn't want to loose you and what do I get greeted with a half naked slut! why did you do that to me? you always promised you'd never hurt me and that's exactly what you did with the worst possible person" I will not cry! I will not cry!

"i didn't want to be unfaithful to you Nina! I loved you too. I still do" and at that I laugh.

"and the award for the best liar goes to you, congratulations for making me believe that you could be faithful to me. so come on then mark, lets here your speech out" he looks slightly taken back.

"after we found about the..." he is hesitating.

"baby!" I snap "the baby mark!" he nods quickly.

"yes... the baby I just wanted to move on and be with you, we hadn't even been dating that long I wanted it to just be us and im not going to lie nina I was relieved because I didn't want to share you, not yet... the future yes but not yet. After what I said in the doctors office I was really kicking myself I wished I hadn't I really did, it was totally the wrong choice of words I get that now, but you started pushing me away, we were hardly talking and it was killing me knowing I did that to you"

"go on" I encouraged. I want the whole story.

well one night I got really drunk and well I called Sarah. I honestly had no idea she was in town at the time but she was. We met up and some bar and we got talking. she was getting annoyed because all I was doing was talking about you and how much I missed you. when she asked why I missed you I was about to tell her about the baby but I couldn't. It hasn't got anything to do with her and I know she'd take pleasure I knowing we were going through a rough patch so instead I told her we'd been working back to back shifts so I hadn't got chance to see you. she then asked if you were... neglecting my needs..."

"excuse me?" I spat. who the fuck does that bitch think she is?

"i said no of course and tried to leave but she wasn't letting me. I went to get a cab home and she got in with me, I was to drunk to even care at that point. she ended coming back up to my apartment and then well one thing led to another and then... you know but i knew it was wrong and i regretted it straight after, when you came around the next morning i was just getting ready to come and see you, i wanted more than anything to fix things with you and you obviously wanted the same thing. i wish for more than anything you hadn't had to see that. i remember the makeup running down your face nina, when i close my eyes that image is imprinted on my mind and it kills me more than anything to know i caused that. I would love to just wake up with amnesia and forget everything and all the stupid little things that make me love you so damn much but i cant!" okay im crying.

"why has she been here? in new haven a lot more since then?"

"honestly she wants to give us another go but shes a lot more into it that i am. she keeps getting pissed because im pushing her away. its not her i want"

"mark i- i can never forgive you. You broke my heart and your not who i thought you were. Maybe eventually we can get back to friends but ill never be able to trust you again and i hate that. i gave you my everything and i feel like it was just thrown back in my face. However im actually glad you came here today because ive been making answers up in my head for weeks and now i know what happened maybe i can put it to bed forever"

"im really sorry nina and honestly if theres one thing ill always regret its screwing things up with you" i nod.

"i think you should leave now. but thank you" he smiles a little.

"your welcome" and then he get up and leaves. i sag slightly. letting all that information settle in my head i am relieved because now we can both hopefully move on and be happy again. i hope so anyways.


	13. Authors notes

**Authors notes:**

**Okay I need your opinions on how to go about this story now because I don't like leaving you guys with small updates as I wouldn't like that if I was reading so here it is. The next big event in nina's life isn't until the year 2032 I could skip straight to that and just fill everyone in on what's been going on in the years we've missed out or I can carry on with how I'm going only some of the chapters are shorter when they haven't really got much to do with nina. It's totally up to you guys so please give me your opinions and I'll do what you want.**

**See you soon **

**Xo**


	14. June 2032

***disclaimer***

**okay I listened to your suggestions and I've skipped ahead into the future. So welcome to the future. And I've gave you all a long chapter. I've been excited to write this one so give me your reviews on what you are all thinking, this is really one if my faves I just love it but that's my opinion. Oh and I was just thinking about this the other day when I imagine annalee, Eliza and nina singing I think annalee might sound like lea michelle, Eliza sounding more like naya Rivera and nina defonatily like Ellie goulding just thought I'd mention that, anyways enjoy.**

**see you soon xo**

* * *

><p>It was now June in 2032 and several things had taken place over the last couple of years in my family. I'm still living in new haven, this year I've been living here for six years and I just can't understand where the time has gone. I was now one of the head nurses at the hospital after my boss left last year, she put in a good word for me and I received the promotion only a week later. Over the years myself and mark had worked on things and I guess you could say we were friends now, he's actually dating someone and it isn't even Sarah!<p>

I hadn't been home since Christmas and that was a fly in visit, with my new responsibility's at the hospital I couldn't take a lot of time off, but there was new additions to the family. Firstly though both cole and Jorgie are turning seven this year and are the best of friends that's if you can get cole to stay away from Anna, quil and Claire's daughter. She was a year older than cole and Jorgie but she was always out playing with them, the guys often tease cole saying he has a crush on Anna but of course he Denies it. Girls still have cooties obviously.

Charlie and Aaron Were both five and the best of friends. Charlie loved nothing more than the bug his sister which was quiet amusing sometimes. Annalee and embry don't have any other children yet, I'm not entirely sure why but they just haven't had any more but jett and Eliza have! After cole, there's Amelia who was born in 2029 and is now aged three, she is great and was a proper daddy's girl right up until her little sister was born last year. Evelyn. She's almost one and her and Amelia are constantly battling for daddy's attention. They haven't set a date for Eliza to be turned yet as they really want a brother for cole first.

Oh and in 2030, Seth and a Skyler had there second son. Little harvey. They actually thought they were having a girl right up until harvey arrived and shocked everyone when he turned out to actually be a little boy. So Hannah turned into Harvey.

Dad still had his garage and business was better than ever. Him and mom had just returned from a two month cruise around Australia and apparently it was amazing.

I was actually home right now. I'd taken two whole weeks out of work to come and spend some time with the family. Tonight we were all heading down to first beach as jett was holding a bonfire for all the pack and there family's. I was currently sat on the couch in mom and dads house. Dad was down helping set up the bonfire and mom was out with in the back yard with Amelia, she came over to see her Grammy today. I finish off sending the last emails I need to for work and close my laptop as mom and Amelia come inside.

"You all done honey?" Mom asks and I nod.

"Yes finally. Hey little girl are you having fun?" I asked Amelia. She giggled and ran over to me.

"Lots and lots of fun and I don't share my Grammy with anybody today. Not cole, not Jorgie, not Charlie and spesially not Evelyn" I giggled.

"But you know Grammy loves you all equally right?" She frowned.

"Me most" mom rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Shall we get going?" Mom asked obviously in a hurry to end this conversation.

"Yey I see my daddy! let's go!" Amelia cheered and ran for the front door. We all headed out and mom strapped Amelia into her car seat and she drove us to first beach. I could drive now, I finally learned but I don't have a car here so it's just easier for mom to drive. When we got there annalee was by her car in the middle of a heated discussion with embry as she unhooked Charlie from his car seat and Jorgie was running around. When they noticed us there conversation stopped but I knew mom could Proberaly hear them as she was frowning but I chose not to pressure it. Embry waved a little and scooped Jorgie up putting her on his shoulders before stomping off towards the beach. Annalee looked exhausted as she held Charlie's hand and walked over to the car.

Mom got out and went to get Amelia out as I got out of the car on my side.

"Hey sis"

"Hey" she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"You ok?" She shrugged.

"You know how things get, but I'm fine" I nodded and myself, mom, annalee, Charlie and Amelia all headed down to the beach and Amelia's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree once she seen jett.

"My daddy! My daddy!" She released moms hand and ran over to jett who scooped her up in his arms planting kisses all over her face making her giggle. He was stood with dad before the three of them walked over to were all the pack were standing around. They always have meetings before a bonfire starts. Myself, annalee and mom headed over to were everyone else were sitting.

"Hey" we called as we approached. Eliza was sat with Skyler, Claire, quil, Emily, sam Emma, Luke, Rachel, Paul, Annabelle, Sarah, William, Leah and Kaine. Leah was so heavily pregnant now. She was due anyday with there first child. Jorgie, cole and Anna were running around playing. Amelia was with her daddy and Evelyn was wrapped up on Eliza's lap sleeping peacefully with her head on her mothers chest.

"She's getting so big" I cooed. Eliza smiled.

"I know. Before I know it she's going to be as big as Amelia and I don't want my little baby to get big" I chuckled.

"You could always get working on baby number four" she blushed.

"I'll keep that in mind" everyone was wrapped up in there own conversations and enjoying the afternoon sun.

"Coming for a walk?" Annalee asks me and I nod before standing up and wiping the sand off my butt. Since getting here two days ago I hadn't really had a chance to have a good catch up with my sister yet. We walk along the waters edge as we consume ourselves in conversation.

"So you ever moving home?" I smirk.

"Maybe one day"

"I miss my sister" she said looking at me.

"I'm only a phone call away"

"I know" she whispered. Something was defonatily going on with her, if only I could find out what without prying. I looked over to where all the pack were standing and frown as I see someone I don't even recognise next to embry.

"Who's that?" I motion up the beach and annalee turns and looks before turning back to me.

"That sister, is Isaac Cameron"

"What?" I frowned. Last time I saw him he was a skinny little pre-teen and now... Well he was at least 6ft2 with huge muscles.

"Yeah... He phased in January after his grandparents died"

"They did?" She nods.

"Yeah Kim's parents. They were in a car accident and killed them both instantly. Isaac ended up phasing that night. Embry, jett and dad had to go over to calm him down. He almost took Kim out in the process"

"Oh my god" annalee nods.

"Yeah he's a real asshole though, don't even attempt to have a conversation with him, you'll proberly just end up wanting to punch him in the face" I frown and look around the beach.

"Where's Kim and jared?" Annalee looks at me surprised.

"God you really don't know the whole story do you?" I shake my head no and we sit down on the sand facing the water.

"Well after Kim's parents died and Isaac phased, they found out Kim's parents had left her and Isaac like fifty million dollars each. Kim couldn't handle the pain of loosing her parents so suddenly so her and jared moved to england" my eyes widen in surprise "I know right. They just left there eighteen year old son who had just phased it was awful. Everyone expected Isaac to go off the rails and blow all the money and for a while a member of the pack were always watching him just incase, you know. But then it was like something changed in him. He went to Seattle and bought out a company and now he's the owner of his own company and making like a million dollars a day it's crazy! But he's dedicated to the pack and that's all jett wanted. He keeps his work life and pack life separate"

"Are you serious?" She nods.

"Wow... So he's like rich?"

"Crazy rich... Maybe that's why he's such a jerk" annalee says with a shrug.

"You know annalee talking about people being there back is very rude" a deep voice came from being us making us both jump up. It was Isaac, of course he'd heard us. His eyes were staring at annalee and she was staring back frowning.

"Well my sister here wanted to know what the deal was with you"

"She could of just asked me herself"

"Oh so you could be a jerk to her too? No thanks I think I'll save her the torture"

"Who says I'm going to be a jerk? Maybe I just don't like you" I'm like standing right here.

"Hello? Can we please stop talking about me like I'm not even here" both of there heads turned to me and then it was like the whole world just stopped. Suddenly I felt like there was nobody else on this beach but me and him. Hell there could be nobody else even on the planet but me and him. We were both just gazing at each other lost in each other's eyes. Wait what the hell was that?!

"Oh this is just fantastic" annalee murmurs "what the hell is wrong with you?!" She demands clicking her fingers in front of Isaac's face.

"I've got to go... Please excuse me" she said looking more at me than annalee. He turned and practically ran up the beach and out of sight. I turned to annalee and she was smirked.

"Oh honey I think you might he moving home sooner than you thought" I didn't say anything I was just trying to figure out what the hell that was and then it all clicked.

"Did he just..." She nods.

"Welcome to the club of imprints sis... It's great" she says sarcastically. My mouth drops open and suddenly I have the huge urge to cry and I don't know why. I don't want an imprint. I can't be with someone. I look up to were everyone was sitting and dad is watching me, his eyes practically burning two holes in my face as he murmurs something In moms ear. Oh my god they know! They all know. I don't want this, I won't be hurt again! I don't even say goodbye to annalee I just take off in the same direction Isaac went and start power walking away from the beach! I want to go home. Home as in back to new haven. Away from la push and wolves and Imprints where I can just be normal human nina and not nina with the supernatural family and an... Imprint. No no no!

"Nina baby wait!" I can hear my mom calling after me but I don't want to wait. I just want to run away and hide.

"Baby wait!" And in a second she's in front of me with her hand on her hip. I jump backwards shocked and put my hand over my heart.

"Where are you going?" She asks and suddenly I burst into tears. She instantly wraps her arms around me and I burry my face in her neck sobbing.

"Oh baby shh it's ok" she rubs my back as I cry.

"I...I don't...don't want an...an imprint"

"Oh shh baby it's ok. It's going to be ok, you know imprints aren't all that bad... Look at me and your father"

"I know that" I sniffled a little "but I'm scared"

"Scared of what baby?"

"Being hurt" her arms tightened around me.

"Oh baby girl, I thought you were over everything that happened?" I nodded

"I thought I was, but back there when he... Imprinted on me and then knowing I would have to date again and fall for someone again" mom sighs and pulls us to sit down on the edge of the sidewalk.

"Nina baby, you know the good thing about imprints is that they would never ever intentionally hurt you. They live to make you happy"

"So why did he run off?" Mom looks debatable of her answer.

"Honey...you have to understand that Isaac has been through a really hard time of it lately. His grandparents died, his parents left the country and then he becomes a millionaire over night and is the owner of his own company with over three hundred employees. His life has been a whirlwind experience over the last couple of months and now to top it off he's found the one person who has made for him, let's face it honey it's got to be a little..."

"Overwhelming?" I finish her sentence for her and mom nods.

"Yes baby... Very overwhelming. You should talk to him, I'm sure he's kicking himself right now for running off. Every bone in his body will be desperate for him to get back to you" I shrug.

"I don't know...maybe I should just wait until he comes to me? I wouldn't know what to say"

"Your both in this together sweetheart. One of you is going to have to make the first move, and maybe you should just start by getting to know each other" I hesitate but nod.

"Okay... But I don't know where he is" she smiles and then calls dad.

_"Hi Jacob"_

_"Yes she's fine"_

_"He is? Fantastic I'm taking nina to see him"_

_"Will you calm down! What would you have done If someone had tried to keep us apart?"_

_"I know she's your little girl but he's her imprint and they need to see each other"_

_"Of course I'm right, I'm always right"_ and now she's giggling...ew.

_"Okay I'll see you later. I love you baby" _and then she hangs up.

"Okay so apparently Isaac phased after he left the beach. When jett phased he found out Isaac was heading over to Seattle"

"Seattle?"

"It's where his company is"

"Oh of course" I said shaking my head a little...stupid nina.

"So come on then let's go" I nod a little and me and mom head back to first beach and get her car before driving to Seattle.

She pulls up outside a huge building and I turn to look at her In shock.

"He owns this?" She smirks.

"Yes he owns this. Now get your butt out of this car and go get your imprint" I roll my eyes at her and hop out the car.

"Your going to wait right?" Her eyes softened.

"Of course I am" I nod quickly and turn and walk towards the building names 'Cameron enterprises' this is so surreal. It's a Saturday and actually people working here. Doesn't he give them time off? A women in her mid forties I'd say was sitting behind a desk, her hair pulled back in a bun as she typed away on the computer.

"Hi" I squeaked walking over to her. I suddenly feel really scruffy in my skinny jeans and tank top, all these women and men walking around in suits and dresses.

"Hello can I help you?" Her bright smile takes me back slightly.

"Um I'm looking for Isaac Cameron?"

"Ah mr Cameron... Do you have an appointment? He's not due In today but I am aware he arrived in the building half an hour ago"

"Um no I don't have an appointment... I'm a family friend" she looks unsure.

"Could you just tell me where I go to find him? It's kind of important" she hesitates but nods.

"Take the second elevator. You want to go up to the sixtieth floor, you'll find him there" I smile kindly.

"Thank you" I take the elevator up to the correct floor and it dings when the doors open. It's very plain up here, a lot of white. A women at the desk looks up from her things.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Isaac?"

"Let me just see if he's available" she picks up her phone and presses a button.

_"Mr Cameron there's someone here to see you"_

_"I'm fully aware of that sir, shall I show her through?"_

_"Absolutely sir"_ she turns to me.

"You can go through" I nod and turn to the door with his name on and walk towards it. Taking a deep breath before pushing the door open. His office is frickin' huge! Like bigger than my whole apartment. And there he is, his back to me staring out of the huge windows.

"I'm not seeing anybody to-" and then his body stiffens.

"I thought I might be an exception" he turns around his hands stuck in the front pockets of his jeans.

"Nina" he breaths.

"Hi"

"Hey" awkward silence...fantastic.

"Pretty impressive place you've got here" he shrugs.

"Yeah it's cool I guess... Look about before-"

"Don't. Don't apologise I get it. It freaked me out too" he nods.

"I just didn't expect to find my imprint that easily, if ever. I especially didn't expect it to be you" I snort a laugh.

"Sorry to disappoint you"

"No I didn't mean it like that" he said quickly "it's just... I mean I guess I had a crush on you when I was growing up, we were suppose to be like the same age but you... You were a women and I must admit you were pretty hot" I blushed.

"Yeah expect I'm technically older than you" he smirked.

"Only by a couple months" I shrug.

"Still older" I chime and walk over to look out of the window.

"Nice view"

"Yeah... It's ok I guess"

"I can't believe you have this life" he nods.

"It's kind of surreal but I want to make my grandparents proud and do something worthy with the money they gave me and not just waste it"

"I get that. So you have a successful business?" He smirks at me.

"Does my business look unsuccessful?"

"I guess not no. So you travel here everyday?"

"Some days. I have an apartment in la push when I need to be there and I have an apartment In Seattle when I need to be here" I nod a little.

"And your still living in new haven?"

"Yep" he's frowning but I choose to ignore it.

"Let me take you out"

"What?"

"Let me take you out. We need to get to know one another properly" I nod slowly.

"Tomorrow?"

"Okay" he's smiling.

"How are you getting back to la push?"

"My mom"

"Okay... So I'll pick you up tomorrow, where are you staying?"

"With my parents" he nods and brings my hand to his lips and kisses it softly.

"Until tomorrow miss black"

"Until tomorrow" I murmur and then leave his office, taking the elevator back down to the ground floor and rush out of the building taking in the fresh air into my lungs. Oh my. I climb into the car and moms grinning like fool.

"How did it go?"

"Better than expected"

"So what happens now?" I turn to her and smile a little.

"Were going out tomorrow"

"On a date?" She squeals a little.

"No. Just to get to know one another. No dates... Not yet" she's still grinning but turns back to the wheel and then were on our long drive home.

**#####**

**(The next day)**

"I'm so excited for you" annalee gushes as she straightens my hair in the kitchen of mom and dads house.

"Why?"

"Well you've found your number one haven't you" I shrug.

"Maybe"

"Forget maybe! You've got an imprint there's no maybe about it" dad clears his throat.

"Yes there is she can always say no"

"Have you ever known someone turn down there imprint?" Annalee asked smirking.

"With the exception of you?" Annalee turns to glare at him while myself and mom are smirking at one another.

"I didn't turn him down I'm simply delayed things that all" dad rolled his eyes and came over to mom wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Just know honey that no is always an option"

"I know daddy, but it's not like I'm rushing into anything. The last time I was in a serious relationship I got my heart broken and I'm not exactly jumping for joy at the chance of that happening again so there's no need to worry daddy, you won't be giving this daughter away anytime soon" dad nods and I get up and kiss his cheek as there's a car horn from outside.

"I'm guessing that's for me"

"Why isn't he coming in? Not very gentlemen like" annalee mumbled to herself.

"Proberly because he knows your here and the last thing he will want is an argument with you to dampen the mood" mom said giving her a warning glance. Annalee rolled her eyes and handed my my jacket.

"Have fun. But not to much fun" dad nodded in agreement.

"Yes what your sister said" mom shook her head at them.

"Oh and don't forget your still coming with me and Eliza tomorrow" annalee reminded me for the umpteenth time tonight. Tomorrow herself and Eliza were going to Seattle to audition for a musical... Grease I think. Embry, jett, Jorgie and Amelia where coming too. Evelyn was still a little young and we were worried she would disturb them somehow and cole and Charlie really weren't all that Interested so they were spending the day with mom and dad.

"Have fun sweetheart" mom said, I smiled and grabbed my bag before leaving. I was dressed in black jeans with a white fitted shirt and my brown leather jacket and boots. Not to dressy but I was dressed up enough.

"Hey you look great" Isaac complements me, I blush slightly.

"Thank you. So do you. So where are we going?"

"I was thinking... The places where dreams come true?"

"The places where dreams come true?...oh...oh! No way!" He nods laughing.

"Yep. Where going to disney!"

"No way!" I'm like a little kid I'm so excited.

"Way! No we have to get going, we have a flight to catch" I'm grinning like an idiot.

"I can't believe you've did this"

"Hey when I take someone out I have to make sure it's memorable"

"That you do" we smile at one another and then head to the airfield. I truly expected a public aircraft you know with other people on it but boy was I wrong.

"A private jet?" He grins.

"Memorable" was all he said before getting out of the car and coming around my side to open the door for me. A man exited the door plane door and shook Isaac's hand.

"Mr Cameron it's a pleasure to be doing business with you again"

"Like why's Henry. This is miss black" I stick my hand out and he shakes it.

"Miss black it's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard good things" I smirk and turn to Isaac.

"Oh you have?" Isaac goes a little red.

"Shall we get this show on the road then?" Henry nods and waits for myself and Isaac to bored the plane before following us on and locking the door.

"Please enjoy the flight" he says before heading through a door at the front of the plane into the cockpit and leaving me and Isaac alone.

"Have a seat and buckle up" Isaac says smiling. I sit down in one of the several leather seats and fasten myself in and Isaac sits opposite me and does the same.

"Ladies and gentlemen this flight is to orlando international. The departure time is four thirty pm. Please enjoy your flight" Henry's voice came over the speakers. I grinned at Isaac and he chuckled.

"Are you excited?"

"So excited. I can't believe you've did this"

"Hey I obviously have to make a good impression, I'm sure everything your sister has said has been bad"

"Yeah you guys aren't the best of friends huh?" He shrugs.

"No I guess we aren't, I guess I turned into kind of a jerk after I phased. My life was pretty shit then I mean I was basically a millionaire over night but I couldn't give a damn about the money"

"Your parents. why did they just leave you?"

"My mom she couldn't cope with the loss of my grandparents and I couldn't leave because I had my duty to the pack there was nothing keeping them here so the next thing I knew everything was packed up and they were leaving. That weeks kind of a blur actually... My grandparents were buried on the Monday, I spent all Tuesday crying to my dad begging them not to leave me but my moms his imprint he will always want to protect her from any pain, so I phased and just ran I couldn't be around them. I felt like they were just abandoning me. I didn't even say goodbye to them you know that? I was there though when they left, standing in the lining of the forest, while everyone was hugging them goodbye. I knew your mom and all the wolves were aware I was there but nobody else was. I didn't talk to them for a couple of weeks and everyone was scared I was going to go off the rails but eventually I picked up the phone and called, we spoke for over three hours and then the next day I put the wheels in motion for buying Cameron enterprises and now I'm here"

"I can't imagine how awful that must of been for you"

"Wasn't the highlight of my life no. Enough about me though, tell me what's it like living in new haven" I shrug.

"Mostly good, some bad. I love my work though being able to help people is amazing I wouldn't change it for the world" he nods.

"So you would never come home?" Be careful with your answer nina I tell myself.

"Not never. I would...for the right reasons" he simply nods and doesn't pressure it anymore which I'm glad about, he only imprinted on my yesterday no way am I jumping In head first again like last time, I learnt from my mistakes!

We continue with our small talk throughout the flight, I tell him about my work and my time in college and he tells me about his company and his life growing up. I must admit I do envy Isaac slightly. I had seven years to grow up and he had eighteen sometimes I wonder what it would of been like to grow up like everyone else did. Eventually Henry's voice came over the speakers again announcing our descent into orlando and to fasten our belts which we did and finally we were here. We were greeted by a driver and a flashy car which took us straight to the theme park, I was so excited I was literally bouncing in my seat. Once we were there Isaac being the gentlemen again opened my door for me and led me over to the gates of the theme park but I couldn't help but notice the place was so quiet.

"Where is everyone?" I mumble mostly to myself but of course he heard me.

"I rented it out for the night" my eyes widen and I turn to him.

"Excuse me?" He shrugs.

"You heard me. I rented it out for the night"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I can" he told me with a smirk. I shake my head and follow him through the gates and here we are. I feel like a little kid again wanting to climb up on my daddy's shoulders so I can see everything going on. It's starting to get dark and all the street lights are coming on along with the fairy lights between each lamppost.

"Where to first miss black?" I turn to him and smile before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the rides. He laughs as he follows me. We end up going on, space mountain, splash mountain, big thunder mountain railroad, pirates of the Caribbean, buzz lightyears space ranger mission which was hilarious as me and Isaac were trying to shoot one another rather than the targets, haunted mansion and stitches great escape. I honestly don't think I've laughed so much in years, it's truly been amazing. We then went onto having dinner in the be our guest restaurant and after that we had a meet and greet with the Disney characters which was hilarious I'm going to love seeing those photographs! And finally at eight thirty we watched the firework display. Both of us laying down in the middle of Main Street starring up at the sky and watching the beautiful fireworks was amazing. After the firework display Isaac bought me a huge Micky mouse teddy bear and we headed back to the plane. I was still on such a high we talked all the way back but once we were back in Washington and Isaac was driving my home my eyelids started to droop and I fell asleep in the passenger seat on the car hugging my new teddy to my chest. I was woken by a warm hand rubbing my cheek. My eyes slowly opened to see Isaac smiling a little a me.

"Your home" I look around to see we are in fact parked outside my parents house.

"Mm thank you" I mumble and he grins.

"Your welcome. I had a lovely day nina" I smile.

"Me too, not many girls can say they got taken to disney land on there first date"

"I thought this wasn't a date?" He asks with a smirk, I shrug.

"Well you make things pretty memorable" I open the door and smile back at him.

"See you around" he smiles a little before I close the door and head inside. The door was unlocked thank god I have no idea what time it is. I look over to the clock on the wall and see it's well after two in the morning. Fantastic. I take off my jacket and shoes and head upstairs. I change into my pyjamas and climb into bed with my Micky mouse teddy tucked under my arm I fall asleep.

#####

(The next day in Seattle)

"Are you nervous?" I ask annalee as we walk into the theatre.

"A little but I'm a lot more excited! I haven't preformed properly in years"

"What about you Eliza nervous?"

"Nope I'm really excited too" we say our farewells to the girls and myself, embry, jett, Amelia and Jorgie all go and take a seat at the back of the stalls and wait for annalee and Eliza to preform.

"So who's better my mommy or aunt Eliza?" Jorgie asks me that question clearly got the attention of everyone else too.

"Well there very different. Eliza is more of the preformer, she knows how to entertain her crowd and put on a good show but your mommy has got one hell of a set of lungs on her"

"So my mommy can sing better?" I frown and shake my head.

"They can both sing beautifully but there voices are very different"

"I can't wait to see my mommy singing. Daddy says she's amazing didn't you daddy?" She looks up to embry and he nodded.

"Yep I did" I still hadn't found out what there argument was about but things seen to have settled for now so hopefully it's over with.

"She use to sing to me all the time when I was a baby but I haven't seen her on the big stage" Jorgie tells me even though i already know.

"Well I her your looking forward to it. I know I am" she grins.

"I can't wait I'm going to clap very loud" I giggle and then the auditions star. Firstly we had to listen to five other auditions, three girls and two guys when finally Eliza enters the stage.

"Hi I'm Eliza black"

"Ah ms black, lovely. So it says here you are a graduate from Juilliard?" Eliza nods.

"Yes I majored in dance and singing"

"Splendid. Ah there's a gap here... For seven years?"

"Yes I had a family" she told him simply.

"Well I can't argue with that... Now what will you be singing for us ms black"

"Rain on my parade by Barbra Streisand"

"Fantastic, whenever your ready" Eliza smiled and I seen jett take an deep breath he was so nervous for her, it was so cute.

_Don't tell me not to live_

_Just sit and putter_

_Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter_

_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_

_Don't tell me not to fly_

_I've simply got to_

_If someone takes a spill_

_It's me and not you_

_Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade_

_I'll march my band out_

_I'll beat my drum_

_And if I'm fanned out_

_Your turn at bat, sir_

_At least I didn't fake it_

_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it_

_But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection_

_A freckle on the nose of life's complexion_

_A cinder on the shiny apple of his eye_

_I gotta fly once_

_I gotta try once_

_Only can die once, right, sir_

_Ooh, life is juicy_

_Juicy, and you see_

_I gotta have my bite, sir_

_Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer_

_I simply gotta march_

_My heart's a drummer_

_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_

_I'm gonna live and live now_

_Get what I want I know how_

_One roll for the whole shebang_

_One throw, that bell will go clang_

_Eye on the target and wham_

_One shot, one gun shot, and BAM!_

_Hey, Mr. Arnstien_

_Here I am!_

_I'll march my band out_

_I'll beat my drum_

_And if I'm fanned out_

_Your turn at bat, sir_

_At least I didn't fake it_

_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it_

_Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer_

_I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer_

_Nobody, no, nobody_

_Is gonna rain on my parade!_

When she finished both Jorgie and Amelia were left with there mouths hanging open.

"My mommy! Shes so good!" Amelia said in shock looking up at jett. He nodded.

"She really is... Man I forgot she could sing like that"

"Your telling me" embry agrees.

"Shes a true performer" I chime. Eliza was born for the stage just like my sister who was on next.

"Hi I'm annalee call" annalee walked on stage wearing her perfect smile. Oh so confident.

"Ah ms call, I see you also graduated from Juilliard"

"I did, majoring in dance, singing and paino"

"Wow three majors... Impressive, do you by any chance know ms black?" Annalee smirks. We all do.

"I do, she's my bestfriend, college room mate and sister-in-law"

"Wow small world. Now what will you be preforming for us today?"

"It's all coming back to me now by Celine Dione"

"Very well ms call the stage is yours" annalee smiled a little before the music began.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold_

_That my body froze in bed_

_If I just listened to it_

_Right outside the window_

_There were days when the sun was so cruel_

_That all the tears turned to dust_

_And I just knew my eyes were_

_Drying up forever (Forever)_

_I finished crying in the instant that you left_

_And I can't remember where or when or how_

_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

_But when you touch me like this_

_And you hold me like that_

_I just have to admit_

_That it's all coming back to me_

_When I touch you like this_

_And you hold me like that_

_It's so hard to believe but_

_It's all coming back to me_

_It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now_

_There were moments of gold_

_And there were flashes of light_

_There were things I'd never do again_

_But then they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than any laws allow_

_Baby Baby_

_If I kiss you like this_

_And if you whisper like that_

_It was lost long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_If you want me like this_

_And if you need me like that_

_It was dead long ago_

_(But it's all coming back to me)_

_It's so hard to resist_

_And it's all coming back to me_

_I can barely recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now_

_But it's all coming back_

_But you were history with the slamming of the door_

_And I made myself so strong again somehow_

_And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

_But if I touch you like this_

_And if you kiss me like that_

_It was so long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_If you touch me like this_

_And if I kiss you like that_

_It was gone with the wind_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now_

_There were moments of gold_

_And there were flashes of light_

_There were things we'd never do again_

_But then they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than all your laws allow_

_Baby, Baby, Baby_

_When you touch me like this_

_And when you hold me like that_

_It was gone with the wind_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_When you see me like this_

_And when I see you like that_

_Then we see what we want to see_

_All coming back to me_

_The flesh and the fantasies_

_All coming back to me_

_I can barely recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now_

_If you forgive me all this_

_If I forgive you all that_

_We forgive and forget_

_And it's all coming back to me now_

_(It's all coming back to me now)_

_And if we._

And there is the sister I know and remember oh so very well.

"Well ms call that is one hell of a set of lungs you've got on" the director says.

"Thank you"

"No ms call thank you. And thank you to everyone who auditioned we shall be in touch" and then it was over. I turned to look at everyone next to me and Jorgie was sat with her mouth hanging open and embrys face was a huge grin.

"My mommy is amazing!" Jorgie said standing up in her seat. "Daddy did you see her!" She yells at embry making myself and jett laugh.

"Yep I saw her baby, she's very good isn't she"

"She's so good!" And just at that Eliza and annalee came back making both of the girls scream for there mothers.

"Mommy you were amazing"

"Your voice is so pretty"

"Why didn't I know you could sing like that"

"You should be famous mommy" both of the girls were very impressed with the performances as you can tell as were there husbands. On the ride back to la push my phone buzzed in my pocket as I fished it out only to have a text from number I didn't even recognise.

**_~I hope you aren't too tired today. Last night was amazing, I hope you agree~_** and suddenly I cannot hide my smile knowing who this is from.

**~no I'm okay actually but I really hope this is Isaac or you have the wrong number sorry~**

**_~of course this is Isaac, and I'm glad you aren't too tired. I am. Meetings since eight and patrol tonight... The joys~_** I giggle slightly and annalee looks over to me raising her eyebrow but I ignore her.

**~oh I feel for you. Anyhow how did you get my number?~**

**_~I know some people~_**

**~wow makes you sound like a crazy stalker~**

**_~crazy no. Stalker...maybe? I must say your very distracting miss black Ive completely lost Interest in my meeting~_**

**~shouldn't you be listening? Seen as though it is your company... Just a suggestion~**

**_~I find you much more interesting~_** I blush and smile to myself.

**~why thank you mr Cameron I do believe that was a complement what would my sister say?...gosh!~**

**_~I'm sure she'd have plenty to say... But I really have to start paying attention now so I shall speak to you later~_**

**~until later :-)~ **I'm grinning like a fool and I don't even bother hiding it. Maybe he won't hurt me... God I hope not.


	15. July 2032

***disclaimer***

**hey all! Okay first time in this story I'll be doing a POV from someone other than nina so I hope its good enough for you all. Give me your reviews oh and anyone who's reading through the wolfs eyes there is a update coming for that either tonight or tomorrow.**

* * *

><p>It was the first week in July now and I was returning to new haven at the end of the week. I'd really really enjoyed my time here this time, spending time with my parents, siblings and nieces and nephews has been amazing of course they all love me I'm 'fun aunt nina' and of course there's Isaac, he's sweet<p>

and really trying to make an effort with me I guess but I can't just drop everything I've worked for over the years because I've found my "sole-mate" Of course annalee is desperate for me to return home now even though her and Isaac don't see eye to eye she says the worst thing she ever did was hold back from embry, I did try to tell her she wasn't aware of the imprint for a long time but she still says if she could go back in time the moment she found out about embry she would of just accepted it instead of running away from it, but I'm not running away from it. I've accepted it. Isaac is now apart of me life, even if that did make me a little nervous.

Last night I got a frantic call from Louisa, she's my assistant at the hospital telling me we were getting a surprise inspection in the morning. Fantastic! This had to happen when I'd been away for two weeks! So I was currently on constant emails with Louisa whilst the inspection was on, the last thing I needed right now was a failed report! As I was waiting for a reply from Louisa I noticed a new email in my inbox.

* * *

><p><em>To: Nina Black<em>

_From: Isaac Cameron_

_Subject: Tonight_

_Hello miss black I do hope your having a very good day._

_I was wondering if I you may grace me with your presence tonight?_

_Isaac_

_CEO, Cameron Enterprises._

* * *

><p><em>To: Isaac Cameron<br>_

_From: Nina Black_

_subject: Tonight_

_Why hello Mr Cameron what a pleasant surprise to hear from you today and I would love to see you tonight._

_Nina_

_Head nurse at New Haven central Hospital._

* * *

><p><em>To: Nina Black<em>

_From: Isaac Cameron_

_Subject: Seattle_

_Would you come to Seattle? I'd love to give you an official tour of my offices and to show you my home here. Also I do hope I brightened your day._

_Isaac_

_CEO, Cameron Enterprises._

* * *

><p><em>To: Isaac Cameron<em>

_From: Nina Black_

_Subject: Seattle_

_I would love to come to Seattle, I have some work related business to take care of right now but I could make it there for say 5? And don't fret your furry little head, you most certainly brightened my day._

_Nina_

_Head nurse at New Haven central Hospital._

* * *

><p><em>To: Nina Black<em>

_From: Isaac Cameron_

_subject: Seattle_

_5 is perfect, I am looking forward to seeing you then._

_Isaac_

_P.s my head is most certainly not little when I'm furry._

_CEO, Cameron enterprises._

* * *

><p>I grinned to myself then continued the work I had to do. Louisa informed me that the inspection was over by 2pm and that they'd email me within the week on the outlook of the inspection but according to her they all looked pleased so fingers crossed we'd outdone ourselves again. By 3pm I was on the road to Seattle, I'd borrowed my moms car for the night so I wouldn't need picked up later on or to save them waiting around and by five I was parking up in the car park by Cameron enterprises. I grabbed my bag off the passenger seat and headed inside the main entrance.<p>

"Miss black?" I turned to see a small women, she had shorted blonde bobbed hair. Her eyes were huge and brown and her lips were bright red.

"Yes?"

"Oh thank god I found you! Mr Cameron would of killed me if I had returned upstairs without you" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh sorry" she gushed "I'm always blabbering on. I'm Rachel, Mr Cameron's assistant. He was pulled away into a meeting so asked me to come and meet you. He'll be along shortly"

"Oh well okay... Lead the way" she grinned and spun on her feet marching off towards the elevators. She seems very outgoing and kind. When we reached the sixtieth floor Rachel ushered me into Isaac's office and told me he would be alone shortly so I took this time to look around. It was very plain and it screamed manly. On his desk was two picture frames, one of him and the pack and one of him and his grandparents. Non of his mom and dad but really who could blame him, they did just abandon him even if they had all made up. There was two black chairs in front of his dark brown wooden desk and a black couch at the back of the room. There was several peices of art work along the walls opposite the huge windows that overlooked the city. This must be an amazing view at night when all the lights are on I thought to myself as I heard the door click shut, I spun around to see Isaac smirking at me, he looks so different with a suite on. His tie slightly loosened at the collar but he looks so... So presentable. I don't think I've ever seen any of the pack in suites apart from weddings and funerals.

"I'm pleased to see Rachel can do her job correctly" I rolled my eyes at him. Poor girl.

"You look tired" I point out. Isaac shrugs a little.

"Surprise meetings can do that to you I guess, but don't worry... I'll live"

"Good to know" I mumble to myself fiddling with the bracelet on my wrist.

"So you still want that tour?" I nod enthusiastically.

"Of course I do" he undoes his tie completely and takes off his suit jacket leaving him in a white dress shirt with the top buttons undone and his selves rolled up slightly and black suite pants.

"After you miss black" I smirk as I walk out of the office door.

"Always so polite"

"I do try" he told me as we began walking past Rachel's desk she's on her feet in seconds.

"Mr Cameron... Miss black, can I assist you both with anything?"

"No we're fine thank you Rachel, I'm just giving nina a tour"

"Oh well I hope you enjoy, it's a lovely building" I smile but really I'm sighing slightly... She must be terrified of Isaac kissing up to him and the building for gods sake.

"Oh I'm sure it is" I say sarcastically making Isaac smirk. He takes his arm around my shoulders and guides me away and towards the elevator.

"She's so scared of you... What did you do to that poor girl?" I ask once were alone.

"I didn't do anything, she just knows her place and knows I'm the one who signs her pay checks"

"Mmh" I mumble. I'm sure he's like the rest of the pack. A right Dickhead at times. Isaac showed me the confreres rooms, all the offices, the cafeteria pretty much everything in the building. I wasn't entirely sure what they did here but now I'm fully aware, they invest in things and build up the profits. I also wasn't aware that Isaac was slowly becoming one of the most wealthiest men of this year. God people are going to think I'm a gold digger! After the tour we headed downstairs and Isaac insisted he would drive me to his apartment and he'd take me back for my car later on. His car though. Wow, it wasn't the same one he'd picked me up in last week, this one was much flashier and I'm sure much much more expensive! I think my heart actually skipped a beat when I wondered how much it cost and my family are rich! Pft define rich.

It only took around 15minutes to get to his apartment building and there was a ramp downwards to the basement garage, Isaac needed to type in a pass code before the gates opened and he drove inside. I'm guessing a lot of rich people lived her because there was even more flashy cars down here! Damn! When we exited the car we headed over to the elevator and Isaac once again had to type in a pass code.

"I live in the penthouse" he explained like he was reading my mind.

"Ah that explains it" I mumble. When the doors finally open I'm greeted by a large open lounge that also looks out onto Seattle. There's two doors two my right and then a huge corridor I'm guessing that leads towards the other bedrooms.

"This is...amazing" he shrugs.

"It's ok... Not really what I grew up with"

"Well of course not! I grew up there too remember" he smirks.

"Yeah there and with the bloo-" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Vampires" he corrects and I smile.

"Your just like my daddy, according to my mom it took him a while to start saying the word vampire too" Isaac laughs a little and takes off his suite jacket and puts his briefcase down.

"Good evening Isaac, I do hope you've had a pleasant day" I turn to see a women leaving one of the doors. Oh um this is awkward... Who's she?

"I did thank you. Lesley this is nina" the women turned to me with a huge grin on her face.

"It's to lovely to finally meet you" she rushed over shaking my hand.

"Oh um...thanks" she then looked over to Isaac slightly and released my hand.

"Dinner will be ready at six" she told us before turning and heading back to where she came from, I turn to face Isaac frowning.

"Who was that?" He smirks at me, proberly due to the look on my face.

"Don't be jealous... She's my house keeper"

"I'm not jealous!" I snap "and why do you need a house keeper?"

"Really because your face tells me something else? And because I'm not always here... Someone has to keep this place in tip top condition for me"

"And it has to be her?" I wasn't jealous...well not like he was thinking anyways, it's just I'm suppose to he his imprint and everywhere I turn there's a frickin' women waiting on him hand and foot!

"There's really nothing to feel threatened about with Lesley, nina. Firstly she's a lot closer to the age of fifty than you think. Secondly she's got four grown up children and thirdly she's happily married and finally I don't need anybody else" I don't need anybody else I say to myself... That just makes me want to crawl back into my shell again, the one he is slowly dragging me out of.

"Show me Around" I hurry on hoping to end that conversation. He smiles and takes my hand pulling me towards the corridor. He opens the door to the first room we come too and I walk inside.

"This is my office" kinda looks like his office at Cameron Enterprises too. We leave there and he tells me the next few bedrooms are just guest bedrooms. I see his gym, not sure he needs it though his is a wolf.

"And this...this is my bedroom" he pushed the door open and it was huge. The furniture was all lovely but I got a huge feeling of lonely.

"What's in there?" I pointed towards the two large double doors.

"Oh just a closet and then the door next to that is my bathroom" I nodded.

"Come on Lesley will have dinner ready" I smiled and followed him without saying a word. Now I'd thought about it, his whole apartment screamed lonely. I wasn't about to kid myself though, there was no way that this man could be a virgin. No way at all. He was 19 coming up 20 and he was well... He was beautiful and successful if he was still a virgin I'd be very very surprised! We had stake for dinner, it was lovely and cooked perfectly. Isaac also had very good taste in wine, I only planned on having one glass since I was going to be driving home shortly but it was just so nice! Oh who cares? I'd just call jett or something... I was techiqually on holiday.

"Come with me" Isaac said once we'd finished eating. I picked up my glass and followed him over to the living room area, we sat down on a rounded couch by the fire and began chatting about everything and absolutely nothing at the same time. It was so simple to talk to him, a lot easier than it had ever been to talk to mark that's for sure. I wasn't sure if it was because I'd kinda grew up with Isaac well I did until I totally out grew him, I guess me and my siblings outgrew all the kids on the res... My sister had Claire but she suppose to be closer to my moms age. Maybe it was the imprint? Who knows but I am enjoying our friendship... I know eventually our relationship will Proberly turn romantic, I mean every one else's imprint has but I don't want that yet... Not after what happened last time i need to learn to trust him totally and completely first.

I was getting so lost in my train of thought that I didn't even notice Isaac coming closer and closer to me. What is he doing? Then his eyes closed... Oh god. Now his lips are parting slightly. Shit no! I jump up off the couch startling him slightly.

"You were going to kiss me?!" Okay that came out a little louder than intended.

"Well...yeah! Your my imprint"

"And you think that gives you an automatic right to kiss me?"

"Well no but tonight. We've been getting on so well I just thought-"

"Yeah well you thought wrong!" He looks a little pissed off. He stands up too.

"What's your problem nina? We've been getting on great"

"I... I don't need a relationship right now"

"And me kissing you would automatically assume a relationship?"

"Well I am your _imprint_" I say sarcastically.

"Don't throw that back at me now. We've been getting on fantastic, the flirty little comments here and there. Yes you are my imprint and we both know what that means so forgive me for wanting to kiss you"

"I don't want a relationship right now..."

"Why not?"

"Where do I begin? I'm living in new haven, thousands of miles away from here, I only come home every couple of months, I'm leaving in a few days. Do you know what that would do to me knowing you were hear and I was there? I don't even know if I can trust you" shit nina too much...

"What do you mean you don't know if you can trust me?" He sounds mad.

"Nothing, I doesn't matter it just won't work while I'm still living there! Long distance never works!"

"Stop changing the subject. what do you don't know if you can trust me nina? If there's one person on this planet you can trust completely it's me! I'd never do anything to hurt you in any way"

"And where have I heard that before" I mumble to myself taking a big gulp of my wine.

"What are you talking about nina? Speak to me!"

"It doesn't concern you! Please just drop it" he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before turning and walking towards the elevator and leaving. Leaving me here...alone in his apartment. I'm guessing he had gone to phase or something...whatever.

**Isaac POV**

I was mad yes. I assumed things with me and nina were going great. I assumed she was feeling the same as I did and I assumed she'd want to kiss me as much as I kissed her but I guess I assumed wrong! From what I was seeing she was going to turn out to be just like her sister! Keep the damn imprint at arms length then suddenly realise it was me all along and fall madly in love! Of course I'd never let embry or annalee hear me saying that but from what I saw and remember it's pretty true! My dad use to complain embry was all over to place because of her, and now I was in for the Same thing...great!

There was a wooded forest close to my apartment, one of the main reasons I bought it... For emergencies like this. I could practically feel the heat rolling off my body as I tried to keep my wolf back for just a few more minutes. As soon as I was away from prying eyes I pulled my pants and shirt off as quickly as I could as the heat rolled down my back and I ended up on all four paws. I groaned and started running. Instantly HER brother was in my head. Oh god.

_Hey look it's Mr Nina Black_ jett joked receiving a growl from my end.

_Hey! I thought you were suppose to be with my sister anyways?_ I wasn't going to answer him but a image slipped through of our argument.

_Oh trouble in paradise already? What happened?_ Another image slipped through of me trying to kiss her and her pulling away.

_Dude she may be your imprint but she's my little sister so watch it! Be glad it was me who saw that and not my dad!_

_Sorry man but what's her problem?_

_What do you mean?_

_I don't even know myself! She keeps going on about trust and distance?_ Jett groaned and a image of a guy popped in my head it might of only been momentarily but I saw it and I recognised him from his wedding.

_Who was that?_

_It doesn't matter. Listen you can't talk about this with me, talk to her... She'll open up eventually_

_Did he hurt her?_ I was beginning to feel angry again

_Talk to her Isaac! _He snapped I new he was trying to keep the Images from his head. I nodded my head to him and ran back to where I'd dumped my clothes and phased back quickly dressing again. I began the stroll back to my apartment with that guys face going round and round in my head, he was nina's boyfriend I was pretty sure... I remember him at jetts wedding, he was all over her and she looked so happy. I think I remember Jacob flying off on one a few years back about something to do with nina, he was telling my dad, I'm not sure what it was about but he was pretty mad I remember that for sure. When I got back I half expected her to have left but I would call her in the morning try and clear the air I didn't want us parting on bad terms. When the elevator doors dinged and opened I padded through to the kitchen for a beer and got the shock of my life when I seen nina filling up a glass with water. And what the hell was she wearing! She only had one of my shirts on, I swear I got hit by a car on the way back over here and I'm dead.

"Oh your back" she mumbled.

"And your still here" I point out

"Yes well I've had to much to drink, I called Eliza but jetts out on patrol and I didn't want to disturb my mom and dad. I hope you don't mind I took one of the guest rooms"

"No... No not at all, your always welcome here" she nods a little.

"Thanks. Well goodnight" she was about to walk past me but I caught her empty hand and she turned to face me a little startled.

"What did he do to you nina?" She frowns.

"Who?"

"The guy who was with you at your brothers wedding. I remember him... He was your boyfriend. What did he do to you?" Her eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nina I can see you've been hurt before. You can see it in your eyes! You try to smile it away but there's just some things that you can't disguise...It's his fault you have trust issues isn't it? I just phased and jett he-"

"What did he tell you?" She looks close to tears and freaked out.

"Hey hey" I shushed her my arm pulling her close "he didn't tell me a thing. He wants me to talk to you, I was just going to say jett accidentally let his face slip through when I asked why you had trust issues" she nods into my chest taking a deep breath before pulling away.

"I don't want to talk about it right now"

"Did he hurt you?" I asked with my teeth clenched.

"Physically no. He would never put a hand on me like that... Mentally well tell me yourself?" I nod.

"Please just know that you can trust me completely nina, And when your ready I would like it if you could open up to me" she smiles a little.

"And I will, one day. Just don't push me please"

"I won't. Goodnight nina"

"Night Isaac" she gives me a sincere smile before leaving the kitchen and heading back to the guest bedroom.


End file.
